Break Faith
by StoneBlack
Summary: AU-4th in the "Harbor" series- Qui-Gon Jinn is broken after losing Xanatos, vowing never to take another padawan. The Force, Yoda and two initiates cause him to question that vow, but the decision may be stolen from him when tragedy strikes an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

Another day, another story! Hello, welcome and thanks for stopping by!

This is the fourth in the "Harbor" series. I don't think that it will require to you have read the other three stories, at least I try to plan it that way. : ) The only basic bit of knowledge you would need is that Qui-Gon Jinn has a daughter and her name is Amber Jinn. Besides that, I think anything else will be self-explanatory or I will put something to explain what's going on.

There will be some Jedi Apprentice stuff in this story, but these stories change most of the stuff in that series. Basically, you may see characters or situations that originate from Ms. Watson's work, but I'm disregarding most of it. However, anything that is from the JA books (like Xanatos) belongs to her and not me. Also, long paragraphs in italics = a flashback; just a heads up! : )

As always, I don't own any of this. Any recognizable people, places or things belongs to Mr. George Lucas or Jude Watson, depending on what it is. The only thing I own is Amber, but everything else is theirs. I don't make any money (sadly)! : )

Please, read and review!

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn was soaking wet, his dark brown robe plastered against him. The Coruscant WeatherNet had been issuing rain warnings for a few days now. Apparently, tonight was the night they had decided to unleash the deluge on the climate controlled planet. Qui-Gon had missed that announcement.

It would not have mattered to the Jedi Master had he been made aware of the pre-planned storm. Sleep eluded Qui-Gon, as it had for more than a year now. His insomnia was especially acute when he was on furlough. He had taken to long, late-night walks while on Coruscant, trying his best to steer clear of his home for as long as possible. Now, the unavoidable Jedi Temple loomed over him, darkened through the pounding sheets of rain. It was a less than welcome sight.

His rooms were haunted. The ghosts of his memories lying in wait, hoping to catch him off guard. And, they were usually successful. It had been over a year since Qui-Gon Jinn had seen his ex-apprentice. It was more than a year ago when the boy he had raised turned away from him and the Jedi Order, running instead to the open, soul-devouring arms of the dark side.

It was not supposed to be this way. Xanatos had been everything Qui-Gon could have asked for in an padawan. He was highly intelligent. It had not been often that the Jedi Master had to show his former learner anything more than three times. The boy he knew had been quick witted, inventive and had always shone a certain disregard for the rules, something that Qui-Gon understood all to well.

But, there had been signs, warnings that Qui-Gon had dismissed out of hand. The anger and frustration. The secretive nature. The boy's almost unmanageable competitive streak. The Master had been so certain he could curb these tenancies. That he would be able to soften them, or rid the apprentice of them entirely. Truth be told, Qui-Gon had thought he had been successful. Unfortunately, the only thing Xanatos had become a master of was concealment. He hid these flaws from his Master, honing those tendencies instead of learning to overcome them.

The rain fell harder as he drew closer to the Temple steps. Qui-Gon thought he could see faint silhouettes dancing in the distance, the shadows in the torrent playing tricks on his eyes. The figures turned into a familiar scene, one that continuously tormented the big Jedi.

* * *

_"No, Xanatos! Don't do this!" Qui-Gon pleaded, two green blades all that separated master from apprentice._

_"What is it to you Qui-Gon? You never cared about me. There was always someone else; I was never enough for you!" the young man sneered._

_The Jedi Master did not have a chance to reply, the Apprentice renewing his attack. Furious blows fell on him, his lost friend helped now by the dark side of the Force. It made Xanatos powerful, but at the expense of his technique. Soon, Qui-Gon had the upper hand on the young man, his lightsaber at held at his throat as Xanatos lay at the Master's feet._

_"Do it, Qui-Gon," his padawan whispered, pure hatred staring out of those icy blue eyes, "Kill me, or I swear I will make you regret it."_

_The Master tried, but he did not see the fallen Jedi apprentice. He only saw the boy he had raised and trained. The youngling he had chosen, who had helped heal the pain in his heart left by the absence of two others. The child he had, over the years, come to see as a son._

_Qui-Gon hesitated and Xanatos ran._

_

* * *

_

The drenched Jedi slowly climbed the Temple steps. He had not sought out his wayward apprentice. Qui-Gon was not a stupid man; he knew the boy was irrevocably lost, consumed by his greed and hatred. Ironically, Xanatos had made good on his threat without lifting a finger. The Master regretted everything and forgave himself nothing.

It had been his fault. Had Qui-Gon been a better master or perhaps even a better person, he would have seen what was broken in the boy. He would have stopped this long before it happened. He had overindulged the padawan, too proud to see what and who was standing right in front of him.

He stepped out of the rain and into the silent Temple. A place that had once been a sanctuary to him. Boots squeaked on the dry marble floor, echoing through the wide passageways as Qui-Gon reluctantly headed towards his quarters. He comforted himself with the thought that this would not happen again. He would never destroy another life as he had Xanatos. As he had his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this would have been up a few days ago had work not got in the way. I knew it was highly overrated. : ) I'm hoping to have another chapter up before the end of the weekend, so be on the look out for that. A big thank you to all who reviewed the first chapter and who added this story to their alerts and favorite lists. It means so much! Enjoy this update and please leave a review!

* * *

"I want it to be known that this was not my doing."

"Always a good way to start a conversation Mace," Qui-Gon said, eyebrows raised. Both Masters took a seat in Qui-Gon's living room, making themselves comfortable.

The venerable Jedi Council member gave a long-suffering sigh, "You have been assigned to teach the Advanced Tracking and Concealment class."

"The what?"

"It's new," Windu said, waving a hand dismissively, "Basically, you'll teach them higher-level Force control skills. There are ten students, mostly padawans."

"Mostly?"

Mace became instantaneously preoccupied with the armrest of Qui-Gon's worn brown chair, picking at the frayed fabric, "There might be three or four older initiates. It will only be for a few weeks."

"Ah," was all Qui-Gon could muster, well aware that it would do little to no good arguing.

To be truthful, he was not exactly surprised. Yoda had been suggesting he should take another apprentice for the last few months. But, Qui-Gon would not be taking a new learner. In fact, if he could steer clear of younglings for the rest of his life, that would be for the best. How could he condemn another innocent being to his tutelage when it had only succeeded in leading Xanatos down such a damnable path?

Yoda, of course, could not see this reasoning. More than likely, the little green Master was behind his new assignment. Qui-Gon was about to ask his friend if this was the case when his door opened once again. It was Tahl, who had long ago ceased to knock before entering his quarters. The last time had probably been when he had still been apprenticed to Master Dooku.

She grinned at Qui-Gon, gold and green eyes shining, "I see you told him the news. Don't worry Qui-Gon, judging the Saber Tournament is not that bad. We have all done it before."

"I had not got that far," Mace reluctantly replied, clearing his throat. Tahl's smile faded as she stopped short of the living room.

Qui-Gon was torn. On the one hand, the anxious looks plastered on both faces were priceless, filling the Jedi Master with the kind of mirth he had not felt for many months. On the other, he felt more than a little vexed by the blatant manipulations of the Council. And, one councilor in particular, who Qui-Gon was now certain was the mastermind of his current 'mission'. In the end, he decided to take the high road. For now.

"When do I start?" he asked, mildly.

Mace and Tahl visibly relaxed. She sat next to him on his overstuffed, green sofa. The material was threadbare at best. Most people would say the couch would look more at home in the nearest junkyard, but Qui-Gon loved it.

"The tourney is next week and your class starts tomorrow."

* * *

"No, no, it was approximately 100,000 BTC that the lower levels of Coruscant last saw sunlight, not 120,000 BTC."

"Blast! How did I miss that?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "Perhaps you've been looking at your paper for far too long?"

"That is a severe understatement," Amber grumbled.

The two elder initiates were lying by the large lake located within the Jedi Temple awaiting the start of their next lesson. They had arrived early and Obi-Wan had been kind enough to look over Amber's final project for her Galactic History class. It was an extensive, forty page tome on the very beginnings of the galaxy and the Republic. This after many other equally long writing assignments she had been made to complete through the last year.

There were two sections of the history seminar and somehow she had been placed with Master Yuun Brintt, a very aged humanoid with a penchant for intense out-of-class work. Obi-Wan had been fortunate enough to be placed with Knight Asori Finwej, a younger Jedi who taught much the same as their first history instructor, Master Ordona, had. Their days were spent reading and discussing the material. Obi-Wan's class had been fortunate enough to enjoy many field trips to the numerous museums and historical monuments located throughout Coruscant.

"Everything else looks good," he said, handing her datapad back.

"Glad to hear it," Amber replied, stuffing the wretched object in her bag, "At least only one of us is subjected to this torture."

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

Amber shrugged and offered him a grin before turning to her back, gazing up at the beautiful blue sky. She only wished her flippant attitude reflected how she really felt. Not only had this particular class been a nightmare over the past year, it was also the cause of the ever expanding chasm between the two friends.

In two months time, Obi-Wan would be 13 years-old, Amber following a few short weeks later. Neither youngling had been chosen as an apprentice and as time marched towards their respective birthdays, it appeared that their dreams of becoming Jedi Knights would not be realized.

Their years of rigorous training would all go to waste, though they were told this was not at the case. Their clan Master, Docent Vant, had explained that their skills would simply be utilized elsewhere in the Jedi Service Corps. Amber and Obi-Wan had failed to find these words particularly comforting.

The crushing rejection would be enough to be getting along with, but the complete reality of their situation was much worse. Thanks to her tenure with Master Brintt, Amber had been placed with the Exploration Corps, the archaeological branch of the Order. She would be stationed in the Unknown Regions of the galaxy for research work. ExplorCorps was not a horrible alternative and, in a very remote part of her, Amber could begrudgingly admit that the work would at least be interesting.

It was still completely unacceptable. Unimaginable. Because, the simple truth was that Obi-Wan had not been selected to enter the Exploration Corps. Instead, he had been assigned to the Agricultural Corps, where he would tend and harvest crops in the service of the Republic. He would be placed on a specific world. One that would assuredly be no where near the Unknown Regions.

They would be separated.

Amber felt that now familiar rush of panic. The mere thought was alarmingly painful. The two initiates had shared a bond for as long as they could remember and never separated longer than a few weeks. This would be permanent. This would be final. And, this was all thoroughly wrong.

She knew this was not how it was supposed to be. If both were being trained as Jedi knights, the two younglings would at least see each other at the Temple. They saw Garen and Reeft all the time, both having been selected by masters some months back. That was what was supposed to happen. That was something that could be prepared for. They would not be together all the time, but they would still have that connection.

A booted foot gently nudged her leg and Amber turned her head. There were more people gathered near them now, all waiting for the appearance of their instructor, but her gaze did not fall on any of them. Obi-Wan was watching her, head tilted to one side. He smiled at her, but it did not reach his eyes. Those blue-grays swam with the same troubled questions and barely checked anxiety.

"Amber..." he started, but she quickly looked away.

Obi-Wan always wanted to talk about it. To discuss what waited for them just off the horizon. Amber preferred to live in the here and now. And, completely ignore what was to come.

"I wonder who will teach this class this year."

She heard her friend sigh, before he answered, "I heard Master Shoma. He returned from sabbatical a few days ago."

"I heard the same thing."

A rustling among the meager assembly caused Amber to sit up. A Jedi Master was almost upon them, coming to a stop in front of the group.

The Master smiled, "Hello my young friends."

The rather large Jedi went on to introduce himself, but it was unnecessary. Almost every initiate in the Temple knew this man. Amber recognized the master immediately and a glance shared with Obi-Wan showed that he did as well. This was no Master Shoma. This was Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a bit of an announcement... I'm going to be moving this month, so lots of packing and then traveling and then the inevitable unpacking. I am so excited...or not, lol. This may or may not affect my updating of this story. I try to have a few updates every week and I'm going to continue to try to meet that, but I'm not sure I will be able to keep that schedule up. _I will definitely still be updating_, but please bear with me if they come a little bit slower than usual.

Thanks to all those who have reviewed and alerted. It all means so much! Please, leave a few lines in the review box!

* * *

Doing his best to focus on the task at hand, Obi-Wan closed his eyes. Their first class was being devoted to heightening their Force listening abilities. Younglings were taught at an early age to extend their senses past what would be within normal ranges for their civilian counterparts, but here was always room for improvement. This particular exercise required the students to discern an audio recording that was located in a different area and on a higher floor, hidden among the hundreds of voices and daily Temple noises that sounded throughout the Temple.

Obi-Wan desperately wanted to perform well, but he found himself frequently distracted. Luckily, it seemed he was not the only one. To his knowledge, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn had never been assigned to teach any of the courses at the Temple. The Master was always off on some mission or another, far more valuable to the Council as a negotiator and, when the need arose, seasoned warrior.

He had another reason to be preoccupied by the Master's unexpected appointment. He knew this Jedi. Obi-Wan and Amber had accidently met Qui-Gon in the Room of a Thousand Fountains when they were much younger. The then Jedi Knight had spent the next two weeks with them, playing and teaching. Qui-Gon had even taken them on a trip to one of Coruscant's many gardens.

Obi-Wan could only remember snippets. Flashes of the pleasant times spent in familiar, easy amity. The two friends had often spoke of the warmhearted and fun-loving knight who had, for some unknown reason, taken an interest in them.

Qui-Gon had also saved Amber from the kidnapper, Rahne, a former Jedi padawan who had been known to the Order as Ty Manchu. Obi-Wan had learned years ago not to bring this fragment of information to his friend's attention. Inexplicably, it seemed Amber had no memory of the man who had saved her, only an image of a protective, shadowy figure wielding a green lightsaber.

Opening his eyes slightly at the sound of movement nearby, Obi-Wan saw the Master walking around the students, offering assistance to those who seemed to be struggling more than others. Qui-Gon stopped to help one of the other older initiates and Obi-Wan felt a stab of jealousy.

He wished he did not know where it was coming from, but that would be a lie. As soon as he had seen who had been elected to teach this course, hope had filled the young initiate, as it had in Amber and the other four younglings without masters. Why else would Qui-Gon Jinn be here?

"Alright, that's enough for today. We will be meeting here two days from now. I will see you all then."

"Yes Master Jinn," the class called in unison.

The Jedi Master gave them a small nod and turned to leave. The students followed his lead and began to disperse. Obi-Wan and Amber stayed behind, waiting silently until the last their classmates had disappeared down the path that led out of the lake area.

"That was interesting," Amber said, watching the last padawan pass from sight.

"What? The lesson or the teacher?"

She grinned at him, "Well, both actually. Did you hear anything?"

"No."

"Me either," she paused, "Did Master Jinn seem...different to you?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "He was preoccupied and uncomfortable."

"And sad. He wasn't like that before," Amber said thoughtfully, playing with a bit of grass as she continued, "Was it just me or did he seem to be avoiding us?"

"Like the Iridian Plague."

A brown brow shot up, but a grin lit her face, "I didn't realize we were that disastrous. It's a wonder they let us out of our rooms," Amber sighed, the brief flash of amusement disappearing as she grabbed her bag and stood, "No time to puzzle this out now, we're about to be late for Saber Arts."

* * *

Qui-Gon watched as the Advanced Saber Arts class practiced, paying close attention to two students in particular. He had stayed behind after dismissing his class unwilling, or perhaps unable, to leave just yet. He had followed them when they left the lake area and now found himself standing in the observation balcony of the sparring arena. Arms folded tightly, he observed the two blue blades slicing through the air, gracefully matching every step their instructor made.

The Master had been surprised to find Amber and Obi-Wan in his class, noticing their distinctive Force-signatures long before he caught sight of them. Even through the blocked bonds that still existed between the three, Qui-Gon had felt an echo shocked recognition from both initiates; a fact that had filled him with unbidden joy. Burying his reaction, the Jedi Master had taught his session, making sure to give the two younglings a wide berth.

"Expect to find you here, I did not Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon turned his head, giving a small bow to the elder Jedi. He did not give Yoda an answer, instead turning back to the viewport, watching as the students split into pairs and began to spar. He did not wish to speak with the Master, knowing full well the venerable Jedi had set him up, with what Qui-Gon was sure Yoda considered to be the best of intentions.

"Talented this class is."

"So it seems."

"Without masters, five of these initiates are. A terrible shame it would be, if fail to find one they do."

He fought an exasperated sigh, refusing to rise to Yoda's indirect remarks, "I am sure the Force will provide for these younglings. What ever is meant to be will come to pass, as it always does."

This elicited an unexpected laugh from the small Jedi Master, "Hmm, the will of the Force you speak of. Yes, agree with you I do Qui-Gon."

They stood in silence for awhile, watching the colorful display below. Qui-Gon's eyes danced between Obi-Wan and Amber. The class had apparently been instructed to utilize only Form II. A demanding task that would force the students to concentrate on the precision and efficiency of their blade-work. One partner would take the offensive, testing the other. He could see that most of the initiates were having a difficult time staying within those boundaries, slipping instead to the vastly more familiar Form I that they had been trained in from a young age.

Only a few were able to continuously hold a rough version of the practice, still far from the desired fluidity of movement. Amber and Obi-Wan blocked and parried with minimal effort, making their opponent do all the work, as was the objective. More than once, Obi-Wan forced his partner to overreach or react hastily, leaving him an opening. But, the boy's footwork left something to be desired however, causing Obi-Wan to sometimes falter.

Amber seemed to prefer to let the other wear themselves out. Her partner was breathing heavily, his attacks coming slower and with less accuracy. Even so, she lacked a truly firm grasp of the form and was failing to make up for the lack of momentum generated by her movements. The wild and increasingly desperate attacks of her opponent was starting to open up her defenses.

Still, it was very impressive and Qui-Gon could not help but smile at the intense look of concentration on both their faces. It was echos of the children he had known years ago. He could remember every one of their animated expressions. Their desire to please and do well. Unfortunately, his wistful gaze did not go unnoticed.

"Soon, turn thirteen both will. Expressed an interest in them, no master has."

"I am not taking another apprentice Master Yoda. I will not take the chance of creating another Xanatos," he replied, trying to end this roundabout conversation.

They had already had this conversation and he was unsure why Yoda continued to press the matter. Qui-Gon would not change his mind. And besides, he found it hard to believe that no one was interested in Amber or Obi-Wan. Surely one of his fellow Jedi had seen the potential in those two.

The elder Master continued on as if Qui-Gon had not spoke, "Arrangements for their futures have been made. To the Exploration Corps, Amber will be sent. Help in the Agricultural Corps Obi-Wan will."

At this he turned to Master Yoda, arms unfolding, "How far a part will they be?"

"To the Unknown Regions will initiate Jinn go. An Outer Rim or Mid-Rim world young Obi-Wan will call home."

"So they're to be separated," Qui-Gon stated in disbelief, "Master Yoda, they share a bond. Surely you know how horribly detrimental that will be."

"Tested for placement they were, as all initiates are. Decided it has been, if a problem there is then severed the bond will be."

"What?" Qui-Gon demanded, incensed, "That would be worse! I am not sure either would be able to recover from such a-"

"A master to either initiate you are not Qui-Gon," Yoda said quietly, cutting him off, "Your opinion the Council does not require."

He turned away, eyes falling back on the two younglings in question.


	4. Chapter 4

A BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story to alerts and favorites! It's always so ridiculously exciting to see new posts and whatnot. It definitely makes you want to write more!

There's a flashback in this one and it will be denoted by italics, just a head's up.

As always, please read and review! : )

* * *

"Obi-Wan, why are you all wet?" Bant asked.

"I took a shower after Saber Arts."

"So did Amber, but it doesn't look like she took a flying leap into the lake."

Amber snorted, unfortunately in mid-drink from the canteen she carried for lightsaber practice. Obi-Wan just blinked at Bant as the trio moved a few steps in the dinner line. Of their group of five, the three initiates were the only ones left living full-time at the Temple. Garen and Reeft were both off on missions with their respective masters. It took a few moments before Amber recovered enough to speak.

"I don't think he knows how to operate a towel. Actually, come to think of it, none of the boys do."

Bant nodded in consensus. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at them, a mischievous grin slowly spreading across his face. Amber did not realize what his intentions were until it was too late. He raked his hand through his sopping, shaggy auburn hair, pelting them with tiny water droplets. The friends dissolved into laughter, continuing to joke and giggle until they found a table semi-removed from the rest of the dining Jedi. They fell into easy conversation, Bant telling them about her progress in her training as a healer.

"I was able to identify all the different diseases we have been studying on my test today. And, I even managed to completely heal a youngling's cut!"

"That's great Bant," Amber said smiling.

"Yes it is. Now you'll be able to fix us up when we get hurt," Obi-Wan added, after swallowing a rather large bite of food.

Bant sighed dramatically, "I don't think I've had enough training to take on such a big job."

"Ha, ha. We've been hurt a lot," Amber replied, dryly, "But, I would just like to point out that, of the five of us, Garen has graced the Halls of Healing with his presence the most. I've lost track of how many bones he's broken."

"Fifteen at last count," Obi-Wan said, "Six of which occurred on his first mission as a padawan."

"You lot are a sorry, sorry bunch," Bant said, shaking her head, "So, how was your new class?"

Amber shared a glance with Obi-Wan before answering, "Um, it was good. Master Jinn is teaching it."

"Qui-Gon Jinn?"

Obi-Wan nodded, his eyes contemplating the food on his plate. Bant looked between the two of them, practically beaming.

"That's wonderful! Maybe he is looking for a new apprentice. Both of you have a history with him, perhaps he will choose one of you."

"That is very doubtful," Amber mumbled, pushing her denta beans around with her fork.

"Why? Surely he was happy to see-"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "He barely acknowledged us. In fact, he went out of his way to avoid us."

Their Mon Calamari friend looked as puzzled as they felt by the Jedi Master's odd behavior. Amber told her how different he had seemed: burned-out and despondent.

"I just don't understand. The Qui-Gon you've always spoke of was nothing like that. I wonder what could have caused such a change in him..." Bant said, trailing off in thought.

Amber took another bite of food, eyes drifting to the city outside the massive windows. Indeed, that was the million credit question: what had happened to Qui-Gon Jinn?

* * *

_"Xanatos...what have you done?" he asked weakly, his voice barely recognizable even to him._

_The master and apprentice team had been sent to Xanatos' homeplanet to mediate the negotiations between Telos and one of its' neighbors. They had been called by Xanatos' father and current governor of Telos, Crion, who had become very wealthy and powerful in the years since giving his son to the care of the Jedi Order. It was to be the padawan's final mission before becoming a knight._

_But, something had happened. Something had went horribly, incomprehensibly wrong. Qui-Gon held in his hands flimsy upon flimsy page detailing the sabotage of that first, disasterous meeting between the two worlds. A plan that had been masterminded by both Crion and Xanatos. A scheme designed to enrage the population of Telos. It had been successful._

_A condescending smile lit his apprentice's face, ice blue eyes glinting with an intensity Qui-Gon had never seen before, "I have started a chain of events that will bring peace to Telos. It will ensure prosperity on this world. Is that not why we were brought here Master?"_

_"We are here to guarantee a fair and equal negotiation process. All you have done is endanger that mission."_

_"The Council wants to cripple Telos' government. To take power away from a man who has done nothing but sacrifice for his world. My father can secure a plentiful future for all those in the Telos system...as it should be."_

_The world seemed to spin around Qui-Gon, tilting terribly. This was not his padawan. The young man that stood before him looked like Xanatos, but it could not possibly be him. This could not be the boy he had trained and had come to care for like a son over their many years together._

_"Xanatos..."_

_"Imagine the power and the wealth to be gained Qui-Gon. You could join us. No one would be able to stand in our way," the young man's eyes were wild with promise of future glory, transforming his face into a twisted, depraved shadow of the handsome Jedi he knew._

_Then, in a flash, it changed again. Xanatos' eyes and face softened, looking so much like the thirteen year old boy Qui-Gon remembered so well. He held out his hand, "Come with me Master."_

_"I cannot do that Xanatos," he answered quietly, his heart constricting painfully, "I am a Jedi. Think of what you are doing. Of what you are throwing away. Please..."_

_"I prefer to think of what I stand to gain," the softness once again hardening, the former apprentice's voice lowering to a deadly whisper, "And if you will not join us..." A green lightsaber ignited._

_The Jedi Master stood for a moment, dumbfounded. Xanatos moved against him. At the last possible second, Qui-Gon spun away from the fierce blow. He could not bring himself to attack his former padawan. Instead he ran, the bond between them breaking in that hellish moment. He ran, carrying the evidence with him._

_Qui-Gon would use that proof to alert the inhabitants of Telos to the devious manipulations of its' government. A civil war broke out and the Master had stood with the people, against Xanatos and his father._

_

* * *

_

"I cannot believe Yoda is allowing the Council to do this! Did he not tell me that the bond between Amber and Obi-Wan meant something? That it was important and needed to be protected? That's why he started training them to control it," Qui-Gon raged.

He had ended the conversation with Master Yoda as quickly as possible, not wishing to begin berating the elder Jedi. He had found himself at Tahl's door and was currently wearing a path in her carpet due to his relentless pacing.

Mace and Tahl were the only other Jedi, besides Yoda, who knew of his relationship with the two younglings. He usually found solace and understanding among the only people he could speak with about these matters. Today, however, he was having no such luck. Qui-Gon glanced at his friend, who was sitting in a wooden chair, feet propped up on the matching desk. A datareader was in her hands, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"You can't tell me you think this is right."

An irritated sigh escaped Tahl's lips, "You are determined to make me do it aren't you?"

"What?" he asked, perplexed.

"Agree with Yoda."

Qui-Gon could not believe what he was hearing. "How...?" was all he could manage.

Tahl put the reader down on the desk with more force than was necessary and glared up at him, "He's right. It is not your problem. Every youngling has until they are thirteen years of age and, if they are not chosen, they move on. You have no claim to either initiate. For almost two years you have declared to anyone who would listen that you will never take another padawan. It is your choice to allow Xanatos to control you, so excuse the rest of us if life moves on with or without your permission."

Qui-Gon just stared at her, unsure of what to say. Tahl and Mace had both been their when his former apprentice fell. In many ways, they had picked up the pieces and managed pull him back together. At least partially. Never, in all that time, had her words been so harsh.

"Xanatos does not control me," he whispered, no longer able to meet Tahl's penetrating gaze.

"Doesn't he? I remember when you chose him and left Obi-Wan and Amber. You would have taken one of them as your apprentice then had you been allowed. And now, when you have that chance, you refuse. I have never seen you as happy as you were those two short weeks Qui-Gon, and I fear that I never will again."

"I will not condemn another to a dark future. Especially not those two. I can't..."

He heard the chair creak as Tahl stood. He felt a curled finger under his chin as she gently lifted, bidding him to look at her.

Tahl offered him a sad smile, "Only Xanatos can be held responsible for his actions and choices. His greed and his pride led to his downfall. That is true whether you accept it or not. But, if only for a moment, could you please entertain the notion that your influence would not damn these younglings? That, perhaps, you are the only one who can keep them from it."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks, once again, to all those who have reviewed and alerted this story!

* * *

The next week passed without incident. Qui-Gon did his best to act normally around Amber and Obi-Wan, despite his fears and reservations. He spoke with both initiates a handful of times, but they were short, class-related conversations. If he was honest, he would admit that he desperately wanted to get to know both initiates again. While he had moved on with Xanatos, he had missed them over the years, always checking in to see how they were doing whenever he found himself back at the Temple. Qui-Gon had thought he had been sly in his research, but as usual Yoda was always a few steps ahead of him. It was unnerving how much the elder Jedi was aware of.

Now that the Jedi Master was with them again, he could see how much they had changed. How different they were from the younglings he remembered. They were older, more mature. Their skills had grown in leaps and bounds. Had he not known their Force signatures so well, Qui-Gon would barely be able to recognize them, both strengthened by their new found control.

It silently amused the Jedi Master, however, because despite the many differences, they were still so much the same. When he watched them with each other, he saw that same mischievous glint in Amber's eyes, her excitement for whatever she was speaking about. Obi-Wan would listen intently, many times following her statements with some witty retort. Qui-Gon had noticed that the boy's humor seemed to become more sardonic by the day. Amber seemed just as curious as she had been as a child. Always reading something, always ready to learn. Obi-Wan still had that need to please and to be good at whatever it was he was doing.

Yes, Qui-Gon enjoyed being in the presence of these two initiates, but he still could not bring himself to entertain the idea of training either one of them. Whenever he congratulated one of them on a job well done, he saw Xanatos. Whenever he took joy in teaching them a new technique, all Qui-Gon could see was Xanatos. He saw the lost young man, hatred burning in his eyes. Hatred directed at his master.

He tried to remind himself that these two were not Xanatos. That they did not show the many signs Qui-Gon should have seen with his former apprentice. Because no matter what Tahl said, he knew that if ever he saw that look in Amber or Obi-Wan's eyes, it would be the death of him.

* * *

Amber was sprawled on her bed, multiple history holobooks scattered around her. She fought the urge to fling the books across the room. She imagined them soaring through the air, making a very satisfying thud as they connected with the wall. The visual helped, a little. And besides, the Saber Tournament was tomorrow. If she did not get some work done on this now, she would never pass this class. The initiate returned to her reading, bound and determined to one day finish her paper.

Silence filled her small living quarters, even though she was not alone. Obi-Wan sat at her desk, pouring over assignments for his classes. Sometimes it was just easier to dig out of a massive pile of classwork with a little company.

She had just started describing the Hundred Year Darkness, when the snap of a closing textbook caught her attention. Obi-Wan had slammed the book shut and was now turned towards her. Amber refused to look at her friend, knowing full well what was to come.

"We need to talk."

"Alright. Do you think I should include a description of every battle during the Hundred Year Darkness or just give a general overview? I would much rather summarize, but I fear Master Brintt would prefer a detailed synop-"

"You know what I'm referring to, and it is not your history paper. Did you really think you could just ramble on and I would simply forget what I wanted to speak about?"

"That depends...did it work?"

"No," Obi-Wan stated dryly.

Amber set her stylus down, slowly looking up to meet Obi-Wan's eyes. "Can't blame me for trying," she said quietly.

She had known this was coming. Amber knew he had dwelled on it since they had received the loathsome information. Earlier, they had been called from one of their classes and sent to a large meeting room neither initiate had ever seen before. The two friends had been joined by the other elder initiates who would turn thirteen in the next six months. It was in that sparely furnished room that their worst fears had come to pass. It had been there that they had received their detailed assignments, should they fail to find a master before their time was up.

Obi-Wan was to be sent Anobis, a Mid Rim agriworld, where one of the many divisions of the Jedi Agricultural Corps were located. Amber would be sent to Mycroft in the Fakir sector, home to a branch of the Exploration Corps. There she would receive instruction in archaeological and archival procedures before being sent to the Unknown Regions.

"You think nothing of this?" Obi-Wan asked, incredulously, "It doesn't bother you at all?"

"Of course it does!" Amber snapped, slightly angered by the implication, "We might be able to send messages, maybe com each other, depending on how far out I am. But, it's unlikely I will have access to equipment that would have enough power to send anything."

"It will be years before either one of us would see the Temple again and the chances of it being at the same time are non-existent. So yes Obi-Wan," she finished, anger shading her words, "I have thought about it."

"Well, it certainly never seems like it. You just wander though our last days here as if nothing is wrong. Would you prefer I act like you and pretend this is not coming?"

"Yes, I would prefer it, because what good will it do otherwise? Less than two months from now we will still get on our separate transports and leave. I would rather enjoy what time we have left. Now, if you would rather continue to brood over what is to come, then be my guest, but forgive me if I do not join you."

Her anger simmered, but it was not really directed at her friend. It was a defense against the pain she felt even considering these events. It was simply a response to the situation and she knew Obi-Wan was well aware of that. Otherwise he probably would have already left. Amber would not blame him if he did, but she was infinitely relieved that he stayed.

"I refuse to believe there is nothing we can do," Obi-Wan announced quietly, "There has to be something..."

She rubbed her face, more in an attempt to hide the frustrated tears that threatened to fall. Jedi were not supposed to feel like this. All their training told them they should shake hands and take leave of each other, both happily accepting the separation.

And that was all wonderful, but Amber could not figure out how two people who had been bonded for as long as they had were supposed to do that without emotion. She could not fathom how they were supposed to accept it at all.

A few calming breaths later, she responded, "We can trust in the Force. If there is a solution, then it will present itself. If not..."

"Then, we will abide by our duties."


	6. Chapter 6

So, this is kind of a long chapter. This would have been up a lot earlier, but I blame the Labor Day Weekend marathon of all the Star Wars movies and an episode of Glee for my tardiness. All provided me with a plethora of potential stories, all of which I managed to tame down except for two lol. Which, I had to start writing. So, good news, I have a one-shot completed and a new, multi-chapter story almost halfway finished. Bad news...it's all way down the "Harbor" timeline. So, they'll be hanging out on my hard-drive for awhile, but hey, it's the promise of quick and timely updates in the future. Just a little update of what has been going on. : )

Once again, thank you to everyone who had read and reviewed this! It makes me want to keep writing. Please, leave a review for this new chapter if you get the chance!

* * *

Amber collapsed on the floor next to her friends in weary triumph, a grin on her face, "And, when did you get back?"

"Not long ago," said Garen, "An inspired performance, by the way."

She rolled her eyes at him, "My opponent stumbled over his own feet."

"True," he paused, pretending to be deep in thought, "I take it all back. You were merely acceptable."

"Thank you," Amber laughed, undoing her hair tie.

She shook the long brown strands out, running a smoothing hand through it. The initiate had always favored longer hair, and had learned many years ago to pull it back when running lightsaber drills or sparring. A saber was not the best tool for a haircut.

"When is your next match?" Bant asked.

"Um, twenty minutes or so. Enough time to watch Obi-Wan."

Garen leaned forward, "And, why aren't you participating, Bant?"

"I will be leaving in a few hours. My class is going on a retreat to Berrun to tour some of the new medical facilities there."

"Sounds like fun," he replied.

Bant smiled shyly, nodding. She seemed to really enjoy her healing training. It seemed a custom fit for the Mon Calamari. Bant was such a gentle and compassionate individual. Amber was glad her friend had found her niche.

"When does you class with Master Jinn leave?" Bant asked, turning to Amber.

"Tomorrow. Early," she sighed, "It's apparently just four of us now. All the padawans have been called away with their masters. Some big to-do in the Mid Rim. Aeshi Tade broke her arm and sprained her ankle the other day, so a tracking and survival training excursion is out of the question."

"Speaking of the Great Master Jinn, how goes 'Master Watch'?"

Amber raised an amused eyebrow at Garen, then sobered slightly, "We're both still scheduled to go into the service corps if that's what you're asking. No one seems interested."

The absence of another witty wisecrack from her friend was disconcerting to say the least. The look of pity in his eyes was even worse. Garen had always been the lighthearted jokester of the group; the one who took everything in stride. Amber looked away, bound and determined to find something else to concentrate on.

And, she did, "Obi-Wan's getting ready."

Bant and Garen turned, gazing out at the closest match space. The sparring arena had been separated into four different areas with three Jedi Masters judging each pairing. The Masters rotated periodically, giving them a chance to see older and younger Jedi in action. This was all standard procedure for these type of events, but this competition was different. Usually, the matches would be freestyle, but this year the Council had changed a few of the rules.

Each of the four quadrants was assigned a specific lightsaber form. The initiates and padawans had signed up for whichever form they preferred and would spar against everyone in that group. Amber and Obi-Wan had made the decision to compete in different forms. They practiced with each other all the time and, therefore, knew all the other's tricks and tendencies. It would be more educational to go up against Jedi they did not know as well. Not to mention a lot more fun.

Amber had already completed two rounds, beating an initiate her age and a padawan that was perhaps one year her elder. This was only Obi-Wan's second round and it appeared he would be going up against an boy three years older. It would be a challenge. She watched her friend pace around, his mind seemingly going at lightspeed. Periodically, he would swing his unactivated lightsaber hilt, running through parts of various katas.

Outwardly, he did not appear nervous, but Amber could vaguely feel his anxiety. The two initiates had purposefully dampened their bond, not wishing to have an unfair advantage. Or an unexpected handicap. It would be a huge distraction to feel everything going on in another event while trying to deal with their own match. Despite the shielding, it seemed that strong emotions were still managing to leak through. It was unusual for a younger initiate to meet an older opponent so early, so Amber imagined that was causing Obi-Wan's worry.

"Well, what do you think his chances are?" Bant asked.

Garen shrugged, "I don't know. Von Kast is really good. And, he's older. And-"

"Obi-Wan will be fine," Amber interrupted, watching as the two opponents stepped up to each other bowing.

"_So long as he keeps his head about him,_" she thought to herself.

Padawan Kast had inches on Obi-Wan. He was burlier and had experience as an apprentice, which would provide quite an advantage. But, she had faith that her friend was more than capable of winning the match. Obi-Wan was quick and agile, which would would serve him well. Glancing to the Masters' table, she saw that Master Windu was one of the judges, along with a Jedi she did not recognize. The last judge was Master Jinn, who looked as though he would rather be bathing a bantha than judging a lightsaber competition.

She saw Obi-Wan glance towards Master Jinn, "_Great. As if he doesn't have enough to be getting on with._"

Surprisingly, Qui-Gon Jinn had been much better regarding the two initiates over the past week. He had even held short, but amiable conversations with Amber and Obi-Wan. Every once in awhile, they would see a flash of the Knight they had known as younglings. A flash of a mischievous grin or the retelling of some humorous misadventure from his own days as an apprentice.

Still, the Jedi made both initiates nervous. Often they would catch him gazing at one or both of them. He stare was always appraising, as if he were looking for something. Or waiting for something. It was unsettling.

"He we go..." Garen whispered, leaning forward.

Blue and green lightsabers held in a defensive position, the two opponents circled each other. Kast attacked first, lunging at the smaller Jedi. Obi-Wan blocked every blow, but lost ground as his adversary threw his weight into every strike. Amber stole another glance at the judges. Master Windu was already writing notes.

The Masters were judges in name only. They did not actually make any decision regarding the outcome. They only provided helpful criticism and positive comments. The winner was decided when someone struck a 'killing blow.' The sabers were set at their lowest power and would only leave a small burn.

Obi-Wan spun away from Kast, moving back in before the older Jedi had time to turn. Kast barely caught the azure blade, the green holding it at bay. They broke the lock and exchanged a frenzied flurry of jabs and parries, the Force surrounding both combatants. A roar of applause and cheers erupted from one of the other bouts.

"Oh! That was close!" Bant said, excitedly.

Amber watched as Obi-Wan pressed his new found advantage. He had scored a light hit, leaving a burn mark on Kast's tunic. It had surprised the elder apprentice, causing him to lose concentration. Obi-Wan pushed him back, blue saber a blur. Amber felt the sense of impending triumph from her friend a second before he found another opening, leaving another mark on the same sleeve.

He was getting under Kast's skin. The apprentice's face twisted in barely contained irritation, the slightest taste of anger in the air. He managed to keep it almost under control, however, as he struck back. Amber could feel Obi-Wan's certainty that he could win. He could see the outcome within his grasp. It made him complacent, given Kast the upper hand. A basic feint caught Obi-Wan. He took the bait and paid dearly for it.

Barely escaping a blow to his exposed side, Obi-Wan fell hard to the floor as Kast pushed him backwards. Amber felt a shadow of embarrassment as he rolled away from the slashing green saber. He hopped up and immediately jumped back into the fray.

"_Slow down and watch what you're doing,_" Amber thought in exasperation.

Impatience. That was always Obi-Wan's downfall. They all had their natural bad-habits. There were always areas where an initiate could improve. Too many times, Amber would catch herself over-thinking a fight. She also frequently left her left side undefended, something she had been working on more in recent months.

Once again, his overeagerness was getting in his way. It made him sloppy, his footwork becoming all jumbled. Kast threw a leg out, catching one of Obi-Wan's feet. He stumbled back, anger slipping through their bond, as he struck upwards catching his opponent's lightsaber before it could strike a hit. Amber wanted to yell at him, to chuck something at that hard head of his.

She knew he would eventually catch himself. He would release that fast and easy rage into the Force, finding his center once again. Just as any Jedi would. And, so he did, the anger lasting only a few seconds. Finding a his calm, Obi-Wan backed off. He allowed Kast to push him around the floor. He took everything the apprentice had to throw at him and still blocked the blows. Frustration grew in the Force, projected by Kast. The Padawan had thought this match would have ended a long time ago.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan switched back to offensive attacks, surprising Kast. Amber heard the hum of their lightsabers as they split the air, a hint of ozone filling the sparring arena. She saw it before it happened. One, two, three blows and a low jab. A feint to the left, Obi-Wan using Kast's own trick against him and it was over. Obi-Wan left a small mark on the elder boy's neck, ending the confrontation.

A shout went up from their small group, all three of them grinning madly. Bant and Amber stood, clapping, while Garen jumped up and down whistling. Obi-Wan and Kast bowed to each other and then to the judge's table. Grinning, sweaty and triumphant Obi-Wan jogged over to them.

Amber hugged him, then stepped back, a hand on her hip, "You had me a little worried there for a moment."

"I had myself a little worried," he panted, hugging Bant.

"Excellent job my friend. It was one for the books. It was-"

Amber ignored Garen, looking beyond Obi-Wan to the Master's table. Masters Windu and Jinn were talking quietly, the other master having already left. Master Jinn looked up, eyes falling on Obi-Wan. She thought his eyes looked sad, haunted. It was only a moment, the Master's gaze turning back to the other Jedi.

"Hey!" Obi-Wan said, touching her arm.

Amber jumped, "What?"

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your next match?"

She nodded, glancing back at Master Jinn, but he was already gone.

* * *

Qui-Gon strode out into the deserted hallway, pushing back against the memories that threatened to come flooding back. He had to get out of there. Not for the first time, he cursed his current assignments.

"_The boy did well,_" Mace had said.

Yes, Obi-Wan had performed well. He had held his own against an older, more experienced opponent. But, he had given into his emotions. He had used his anger and frustration, even if it was only for a moment. The boy had done well to control his emotions, but so had Xanatos.

He had felt moments of impatience from his former apprentice. Of anger and frustration. Qui-Gon had always explained it away. He had been the same way when he was younger. Most Jedi had similar failings when they were initiates and padawans. Learning to control one's emotions was not something a person mastered. It was a lesson that was to be learned over and over again. But, Qui-Gon had ignored the signs. Xanatos would mask his anger and the Master had mistook that for control.

He had not seen Amber fight yet and did not think he could stomach it. He imagined she was probably just the same. Perhaps, like him and the thousands of other knights, they would never give in to their rage. Maybe they would never choose to go down a dark path. But, maybe they would. Just like Xanatos. The Jedi Master felt sick, letting his head fall back against the wall.


	7. Chapter 7

So, this one is a bit on the short side, but I didn't want to start into the next section just yet. It probably would have been massively long at that point. : ) Thanks to all those who have reviewed and alerted this!

Please enjoy and leave a review!

* * *

"We have clearance to land," Mace Windu said, preparing the ship to enter Corellia.

The Core World was a perfect fit for survival and tracking training. The planet offered a wide variety of terrains, from sloping hills and plains to snow-topped mountains and jungles. It would provide the young initiates a taste of the many different environments they could, and would, run across as adults.

The group would be landing a few klicks outside Cornet, Corellia's capital city. It was the only major urban metropolis located on a planet and would provide easily accessible support if the Jedi needed it. Besides Cornet, the rest of Corellia was mostly rural and underdeveloped, their celebrated manufacturing centers having long been located in Corellia's orbit.

"I still can't believe you made me come with you," Master Windu grumbled in a way that was very unbefitting a Jedi Council member.

"Tahl is on a mission. Besides, I found out you were the one who signed me up to judge the tournament. I owe you one, my friend," Qui-Gon deadpanned, suppressing a grin.

If he had to conduct a field trip, it made it worth his while to payback Mace. At least they only had four younglings to instruct, all of which were currently lounging in the back. Yes, it would be much easier with their reduced numbers, even if half of the younglings were the very two initiates that Qui-Gon had been trying to avoid.

Truthfully, he had mostly given up his evasion mission, sensing he had long been waging a losing battle. The Jedi Master had mostly overcome his minor breakdown from Obi-Wan's match. The boy's short, but angry reaction had unexpectedly triggered a bombardment of memories. And, unfortunately, they had been mostly bad memories of Xanatos.

Qui-Gon could not recall ever having a panic attack, but he imagined his meltdown in the corridor was close. He rationally knew these children were not his lost apprentice. They did not suffer from pride, greed or the level of rage Xanatos had harbored. Especially Obi-Wan, who under normal circumstances, was one of the most humble beings Qui-Gon had ever met.

He sighed inwardly. They just had to make it through these last two weeks, then everything could go back to business as usual. Except that was not the case. Nothing would ever return to normal for Amber and Obi-Wan. Each passing day brought both closer to their thirteenth birthday and, what he believed would be, an unendurable separation for the two.

They were still too early in their training, far too young to be able to handle being bonded and permanently parted. Being Padawans would have been hard enough, but it would have alloted time spent at the Temple. It would have been an easier transition. More than once, since coming into contact with the two again, he had pleaded with Master Yoda to find a different solution. But, the Jedi Master would not answer him. In fact, Yoda would change the subject, pretending not to hear him.

As Mace finished up the landing procedures, he turned to Qui-Gon and asked, "So, what is the plan?"

"I think it will be best to split up the group and form two teams. One Master and two initiates. Turn this into a friendly competition of sorts. The course has already been setup; it only requires someone to follow it. We will be there to provide assistance or correct the course when need be. It should be fairly straightforward."

"How much ground will we be covering?"

Qui-Gon shrugged, "Enough. I planned it so we could go through as many different landscapes as possible. Everyone will have their survival packs, but I believe living off the land will become a necessity for at least the last day."

"And, did you do that on purpose?" Mace asked, as he entered Corellia's atmosphere.

"Yes," Qui-Gon smiled, "A Jedi does not always have enough rations to carry them through until they reach their destination. Or their rescue as the case may be."

"You would know all about that."

"One time have I required aid..."

"Once in the last six months perhaps," Mace snickered.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow as the ship neared their small, out-of-the-way landing pad, "At least, I always find my way out of those messes."

"Which is why you were the perfect choice to teach this class."

The ship touched down, Mace cutting the engines and power. "Ready?" Windu asked in an feigned ominous tone.

Qui-Gon simply rolled his eyes at his friend and exited the cockpit, immediately falling in to a demeanor more appropriate for a Jedi Master. The four initiates were sitting quietly, awaiting their instructors. He imagined it had been far more lively in here prior to their landing.

Smiling, he said, "Everyone retrieve their packs and assemble outside."

The younglings hopped to, scrabbling to be the first out of the ship. The Master proceeded down the ramp, followed by Windu. They waited only a few moments, all four initiates emerging together. Once the fidgeting and excitement had died down, he began again.

"I hope you have used our journey wisely and studied the planetary and mission information you were given," A chorus of "Yes, Master Jinn" answered him and the Jedi nodded, "Good. All of you have been instructed in basic survival and tracking skills, which will be tested over the next few days. Master Windu and I will serve as guides, assisting only when absolutely necessary. We will travel with you, but the choices will be entirely yours. As will the consequences."

The younglings all looked at each other nervously, their anxiety and excitement filling the Force. "Now, we will be breaking up into two groups and will, hopefully, meet at our desired destination within four standard days. Everyone understand?"

Four bobbing heads responded. Before Qui-Gon could continue, Mace interjected, "Initiates Matare and Sinan, with me."

He could have swore he saw the ghost of a smirk as his friend and the two younglings disappeared into the nearby forest. "_Oh, Master Windu...you are going to get it,_" he thought to himself.

Qui-Gon turned in time to see an apprehensive glance pass between the two remaining younglings. This could be a very long four days.

Managing a smile, he regarded Obi-Wan and Amber, "Well, are you two ready?"

"Yes, Master Jinn," they replied in unison.

"Then, lead on."


	8. Chapter 8

A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed and/or alerted this story or is even just reading! It means a lot.

Please leave a review if you have a moment! : )

* * *

/_I think we should have taken that last left._/

Obi-Wan continued down the dirt path, outwardly unaffected by the voice in his mind that was decidedly not his own. Amber strolled next to him, silently taking in their lush, green surroundings.

/_This is a short cut._/ Obi-Wan sent to her.

/_You said that over an hour ago._/

/_This is a _new _short cut._/

Laughter bubbled through their bond and Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. The two had been joking and conversing all day, despite the fact that in the outside world the three Jedi moved without speaking. Wiping the grin from his face, Obi-Wan busied himself with perusing their guide once again. Qui-Gon had assigned them turns leading the way through the forest, testing their map reading skills and Force- enhanced sense of direction. Amber had already gone, leaving the finding of their first destination to Obi-Wan.

Their trail was different than Master Windu's group, who they would not meet again until the end of the trip. And, he very much hoped they would make it to the finish before the others. Both initiates wanted to impress the esteemed Masters. Deep down, Obi-Wan still held on to the possibility of becoming an apprentice, as did Amber. More than likely they would both continue to hope even as they went their separate ways into the Service Corps and then long after. The dream was simply too hard to let go of.

An endless parade of 'maybe if's' plagued the younglings. Maybe if they could impress Qui-Gon, he would take one of them as a Padawan. Or maybe if they beat the other team to the end, Master Windu would choose Obi-Wan or Amber. It had been quite a while since Mace Windu had taught an apprentice, so it was a possibility.

Failing that, maybe if their performance was good enough, another Master would pick them. Most eligible knights and masters kept an eye on available initiates, even from a distance. Obi-Wan pulled his thoughts from those unhelpful notions, fully aware of the peril of obsessing over an infinite amount of possibilities. If he paid too much attention to what could lie ahead, he might mess up any chances he did have of becoming a Padawan Learner. Too bad avoiding thoughts of the future was so difficult.

Raising his gaze up from the map, Obi-Wan scanned the immediate area, "We're here."

It was quiet in the small glade, only a few native birds singing off in the distance and a gurgling creek sounding from somewhere close at hand. The Jedi stopped, automatically reaching out in search of any possible threats. There were none, calm rippling through the Force.

"Are you certain Obi-Wan?"

He looked up at the Jedi Master. Qui-Gon's expression was unreadable and for a moment Obi-Wan doubted himself. But, it was only a moment, "Yes, Master Jinn."

There was a short pause, before the Master nodded. "Excellent job. Both of you," he said, smiling, "Now, I believe we should setup camp before it becomes too dark."

Since one of the objectives of this outing was roughing it, a fire was all that really needed to be constructed. Obi-Wan and Amber worked on clearing away stray rocks and branches, using those nearby materials to build a fire pit. Qui-Gon observed everything, offering helpful tips as the two started a fire. They had never actually done any of this before, but had been well drilled on the basic principles at the Temple.

Amber found some flint near the little stream that flowed lazily by their chosen campsite. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan neatly stacked some wood and gathered up some dead, dry plants and grasses to use as tinder. Soon the two young Jedi were admiring a cheerful fire, both very pleased with their first campfire. They were even more excited to receive praise from the Jedi Master, who then suggested the initiates find more wood while he maintained their creation.

Once they were out of earshot, Amber said, "He seems to be in a better mood."

"Yes. He's even talking with us now...sometimes. And, complimenting us on a job well done. Perhaps it's the change of scenery?"

She laughed, "Or a lack of other, more appealing company. Master Jinn is kind of stuck with us after all."

"Thank you. I feel so much better now," he replied dryly, picking up a few pieces of wood, "Seriously though, something seems to have changed."

"He's less gloomy and withdrawn...but it's still there, beneath the surface. I just wish we knew what the problem was, then maybe we could help," Amber mused, shrugging as she shifted her load of firewood, "All I know for sure is that Qui-Gon Jinn is a very complicated person."

He shot his friend an amused grin, "To say the very least."

* * *

Qui-Gon leaned back, stretching as he gazed into the flames. A cool breeze drifted past as the Master sat up straight once again. He listened to the snapping and cracking of burning wood, enjoying the pleasant buzz of nature that emanated through the Living Force. He loved being outside, especially among a multitude of plants and animal life. It eased his mind and replenished his spirit in a way that was difficult to attain elsewhere. The three Jedi had spent an enjoyable evening gathered around the campfire. Conversation was sporadic at best. Still, the silences that filled the spaces in between were comfortable and their exchanges were friendly, not to mention entertaining.

The Jedi Master grinned remembering what apparently had been Amber and Obi-Wan's first taste of ration packs. The two younglings had not been impressed. Qui-Gon was relatively certain that almost twelve years of training was all that stood in the way of Amber spitting it out. In Obi-Wan's case, hunger won out over taste; the boy devouring the serving, a slightly revolted look remained on his face for a number of minutes afterwards. Even after years of eating them himself, he really could not blame them.

Overall it had been a productive and gratifying day. The Master had forgotten how wonderful it was to teach on a more individual level. Qui-Gon was impressed with how well they had performed and was surprised at how well the trio seemed to function together. A soft murmuring shook the Jedi from his reverie.

His first reaction was to brush the space in the back of his mind that was reserved for the long blocked links between Qui-Gon and the two initiates. He could not feel anything specifically, but he had noticed that over the last few weeks the act of checking those hindered bonds was becoming second nature.

Looking up, the Master stifled a laugh. Both younglings had fallen asleep. Obi-Wan was at least lying down on his sleep pad, but the boy had somehow managed to tangle his blanket around so much that it couldn't possibly be providing any warmth. Amber, on the other hand, was sitting upright on her sleep pad. Resting against a log, the initiate's head had fallen back in what Qui-Gon imagined to be a horribly uncomfortable position.

Standing, the Jedi Master crept towards the sleeping younglings, not wishing to wake them. He gently maneuvered Amber so that she was reclining on the pad in a manner more suited to it's purpose. Unfolding her blanket, Qui-Gon covered the girl. Amber curled into the fabric, snuggling in as much as she could and leaving only a small portion of her face visible. He was immediately reminded of her mother, who he fondly remembered sleeping much same way.

Another breeze shifted the air around them, cooler this time. Qui-Gon glanced at Obi-Wan and saw the boy was shivering slightly. There was no way he would be able to salvage the blanket. Most of it was hidden underneath Obi-Wan and, short of waking him up, there would be no way to remove it. The Master grabbed his dark brown robe and tucked it around the boy. It completely engulfed him and would prove a formidable adversary to any nocturnal tossing and turning.

Satisfied with his work, Qui-Gon threw a few more pieces of firewood on and stretched out on his own pad. Gazing up at the faraway stars, the Master smiled wistfully, once again relishing nature's familiar ripples in the Force. A peace that had been lost along with Xanatos slowly began to return to Qui-Gon and he was not at all surprised to find that it was partially fueled by the tranquil thoughts barely trickling through the gradually widening links between him and his two companions.


	9. Chapter 9

As Amber prepared to climb another rock face, she gazed ahead at the looming range of gray and green specked mountains. Earlier in the morning, Qui-Gon had informed them that they would be required to pick a safe path through this ridge. The task was not as difficult as it had first seemed. As it turned out, the mountains were not that monstrous. Only two specific peaks were remarkably high and the Jedi would not be climbing either of them. Besides that, Obi-Wan and Amber had far more important issues to ponder.

Obi-Wan had awoke to find a suspiciously large Jedi robe engulfing him and keeping him warm. For Amber's part, she had found herself lying on the sleep pad she had only partially unrolled and covered with the blanket she had neglected to removed from her pack before falling asleep. Somehow, both initiates had managed to bed down in a far more comfortable manner than they had started off, all while unconscious. And so, they had spent their morning walk coming up with increasingly ridiculous explanations for how this was possible.

/_Perhaps a ghost did it._/

Amber raised an eyebrow, /_A forest ghost?_/

/_Yes. Some long deceased hiker who simply could not stand to see two children suffer a bad night's sleep._/

/_I think it was a compassionate Corellian bear who happened by during the night._/

/_A bear would have ate us._/

/_Ah, but we are not talking about any normal bear. Ours was a extraordinarily considerate specimen._/

/_Right..._/

/_Hey, you said ghosts. Have you ever seen a ghost? No, I thought not._/

/_Have you ever seen a bear?_/

Amber made a point of staring straight ahead, refusing even to glance her friend's way. She could feel his amusement through their bond.

/_Exactly. Kindhearted bear indeed..._/

She hide a smile. In truth, both knew exactly what had occurred while they were sleeping. Obviously Qui-Gon had been the one to situate the two into cozier positions. What was not clear was why. And, that was the question that had spawned their absurd morning conversation. It was far easier to believe that wayward wildlife, otherworldly beings, indigenous forest fairies, and freak shifts in Corellia's gravitational pull were more likely to worry with their comfort than Qui-Gon Jinn.

It just did not make any sense. The man had avoided Obi-Wan and Amber for a good week when he had first started teaching their class. Now, at least he would speak with the two younglings, but the Jedi Master still seemed oddly distant. Almost afraid. Amber involuntarily shook her head. Now that was a farfetched idea: the great Qui-Gon Jinn scared.

Apparently aware of her train of thought, Obi-Wan continued brightly, /_At least we're certain of one thing. I can't believe we're a good half day ahead of Master Windu's group!_/

She could not help but grin a little as they reached the peak of another small mount. The two had overheard Master Jinn's conversation with Master Windu over the comlink prior to departing their campsite. One of Windu's students had led the group astray during their trip and, as a result, the three had not made it to their first designated stopping point. It was good news for Amber and Obi-Wan, who desperately wanted to outperform the other team. Their classmates had a full year left to find a Master, while they were down to a little over two weeks.

Pulling her thoughts away from that harsh reality, Amber contemplated another, taller wall of stone that towered overhead, waiting for the three Jedi to begin their ascension. They had been climbing non-stop for over an hour. Amber peered down the steep ledge they had just clambered over. It was a long way to the bottom. The ridge they found themselves on was surprisingly wide open and spanned a substantial area. It almost seemed as though something had come and chopped off the top of this particular formation. Most of it was smooth, but large boulders were scattered throughout the space. Some grass even had to audacity to attempt to flourish on the completely stone surface.

"Let's stop here for a rest," Qui-Gon said, shrugging out of his pack.

The two initiates followed suit and sat down. It was close to midday and they were supposed to have exited the mountain range by nightfall. While much taller formations existed, the group had almost reached the highest elevation their path would take. There was no reason they would not make their scheduled time. Everyone took out their canteen and another serving of food rations, making the most of their break.

Having already discovered a profound dislike for the revolting bricks, Amber bolted down her portion and took a few quick gulps of water in an attempt to dissolve the abhorrent aftertaste. As always, she was unsuccessful. Leaning her head back, she relished the feeling of the sun on her face. It was wonderful to be out among living things. Nature had always comforting to the youngling; the pleasant buzz of life filling the Force and her, by extension. None of the younglings left Coruscant much during their Temple training, so Amber loved being on a planet that was so different.

Slowly, something started to nag at the edge of her consciousness. It was distant, but it was getting closer. Opening her eyes, Amber looked around. Whatever had caught her attention had also gained the notice of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. They sat in silence for a few moments, trying to discern what the sound could be.

"Do you feel that?" Obi-Wan asked.

A growing vindictiveness seemed to color the very air around them. Amber was about to respond in the affirmative when a warning exploded through the Force.

"Take cover!" Qui-Gon yelled, as blaster fire erupted around the Jedi.

All three dived behind a nearby cluster of rocks, trapping the Jedi between them and the side of the next mountain. Bits of stone flew around them as the torrent of blaster bolts drove into the stone. There was no way of knowing for certain, but the heavy and consistent stream of fire hinted that they were dealing with a number of assailants.

"Master? Is this part of our training?" Amber called, hands quickly covering her head as a shower of rock chips rained down on her.

"I wish I could say yes," Qui-Gon called back, "Just stay down."

Obi-Wan and Amber did what they were told. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the blaster fire died away. They stayed as still as possible, the movement of feet on stone easily audible just beyond their protective barrier.

"We know you're there," a male voice called, disdain dripping from his voice, "Come out and we will consider sparing you."

Amber and Obi-Wan both looked to the Jedi Master, who appeared to be accessing the situation. He gave a slight nod and all three slowly stood, hands in the air. A party of fifteen individuals were gathered around them, blasters held at the ready. Everyone was clothed completely in black, faces obscured. One stood in front of the group, apparently the appointed speaker and leader. Amber could see cold, blue eyes stare out at them. There eyes were the only distinguishing feature visible on any of them.

After regarding them for a few moments, the man continued, "Jedi. I am surprised news of this operation has spread as far as Coruscant. I was under the impression that this project was of the utmost secrecy."

"We are here for training purposes only. We do not have any knowledge of-"

"Do not lie to me, Jedi," the man sneered, "It is very unbecoming. Kill them."

The man turned as the rest of the group moved in closer. Amber fought the urge to wipe off her sweaty palms, afraid even the slightest movement would set them off early.

"Get ready..." Qui-Gon murmured softly.

They did not have the time to even touch their respective lightsabers. A bombardment of blaster bolts erupted once again, but this time they were directed at the Jedi's would-be executioners. Qui-Gon pushed Amber and Obi-Wan back down. Long minutes passed before the deafening sound finally died away.

The Jedi Master made eye contact with each initiate, "Stay down."

Both nodded as Qui-Gon peeked out from behind the rocks. Almost immediately a smile broke across his face and the Master stood up quickly. Obi-Wan shot Amber a concerned look. Deciding to steal a glimpse of her own, she gazed out over the rock. There stood a short, stout Corellian man. He was older than Master Jinn, his shaggy beard more white than the black it appeared to have been at one time.

A broad grin wrinkled the man's warm eyes as he spread his arms wide, "Qui-Gon Jinn! As I live and breathe!"


	10. Chapter 10

So, for a little update on where all this is going...I got bit hard by a story idea yesterday. I've almost finished writing it and it's going to be called, "Through the Paces." It's set almost immediately after this one, so the good news is, the next story in the "Harbor" series is almost finished. More good news...I now know how this story has to end! : )

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/added as a favorite/alerted/read this story so far!

* * *

"I simply cannot believe you are here my friend. It has been a very long time."

"Indeed it has Dax," Qui-Gon said, smiling.

The three Jedi followed the elder human down a long, pristine corridor. The grey stone was polished to a high shine and reflected the four beings on all sides. Qui-Gon considered his friend. Dax Solari was a renown Corellian scientist and shipbuilder the Jedi Master had first met as a Padawan Learner. Sharp green eyes prowled the corridor, forever searching his surroundings. The man, who was now in his late sixties, was possessed of an energy that would rival one more than half his age. Solari had been responsible or involved in some of the most advanced technologies and starships the Republic had seen in recent years.

"What brings you to these mountains Qui-Gon?"

"Training exercises."

Dax looked back at the two initiates who were following behind the men, offering them a wide smile, "I do hope this great lummox is treating you well."

Glancing back, Qui-Gon saw the two exchange a confused look, "We have been having an excellent time, sir," Obi-Wan replied, politely.

"Ha! I think they're a little too well trained, Qui-Gon," Dax laughed, "Are these your new apprentices?"

"No," he said, quickly.

A little too quickly in fact. Qui-Gon could feel a brief, but strong sense of disappointment and hurt come from Amber and Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master's heart fell. He did not mean to cause these two pain. They were the last beings he would wish to wound. Soon they had controlled their emotions, calm filling the Force once again.

"We will be entering the Jedi Service Corps, sir," Amber answered dully. Qui-Gon thought her monotonous and accepting tone was almost worse than the previous flood of dejected emotions.

"Enough with the 'sir' you lot! Call me Dax. You know, I've met many Jedi from the Corps during my travels. They do a lot of good work. Help a lot of people."

Neither initiate replied. Qui-Gon decided to change the subject, "What about you Dax? I would never have pegged you as the mountaineer type. Shouldn't you be up in orbit with the rest of the shipbuilders?"

A shadow passed over his friend's face, taking the jovial presence with it. The group paused, having reached a large, durasteel door. Dax punched in an elaborate passcode and motioned the three Jedi through before he entered himself. Another long, sloping hallway greeted them. It seemed they were heading deep within one of the larger mountains.

"Things became too...strained between my colleagues and me. I'm sure you've heard of the Zevaa Corporation."

"Yes. It is a shipbuilding company correct?"

"You could call it that, I suppose. More like a filthy gang of savaging murglaks if you ask me."

Qui-Gon heard a snort from behind. Grinning, he turned and raised an eyebrow at the two younglings. Obi-Wan was smiling, while Amber refused to meet the Master's gaze. She was also fighting a grin. Shaking his head in amusement, he turned back to Dax.

"I assume there is a good reason why you feel the need to insult them."

"They're trying to monopolize the shipbuilding business and my lazerbrained, so-called fellow starship architects are falling for it," Dax said, placing his hand against a senor plate that was built into the wall. It was yet another security measure and, after a few seconds, another door opened, "Their greed is getting in the way of quality. Of progress. They are willing to sacrifice the craft for a few billion credits. Zevaa's convoluted sales pitch even wooed one of my sons. Took me a month before I was able to talk some sense into him."

"Well, that is their right, Dax. It's not like they are making you-"

"Oh, they would if they could. I had to move down here to avoid them! A lot of good it did me, too. Well, you saw! They still found me. Somehow."

Qui-Gon shot him a shocked look, "Those were your fellow associates?"

"Hired guns, but yes, they represent my fellows. You see, Qui-Gon, the Zevaa will not buy the other Coreallian companies unless it is a complete set."

"And, you are the last piece to the puzzle?"

"Exactly. And, it will be a cold day in all seven Hells before I let my work be sullied, I tell you."

"Wow!" two voices behind them sounded in excitement.

The group had just passed through a final door and emerged into an extraordinarily cavernous hangar. Carved from the rock, the only smooth surface was the duracrete floor. Half-built starships lay scattered around like a giant's leftover playthings. Workers moved in and out of the different hulls, some carrying parts and tools, the sound of a million different tasks being completed filled the air. Others were working on specific parts. He could see outlines of completed ships disappearing into the depths of the mountain's middle. Closer to them were tables filled with designs and blueprints of various ship parts.

"Um, sir? I mean, Dax...could we...?" Amber started.

Dax chuckled, "Knock yourself out kids."

The two initiates bolted towards the mockups, pouring over the sketches and schematics. Qui-Gon watched them. It was not often that Jedi younglings actually resembled their civilian counterparts. They were always more mature and docile, acting more like miniature adults than the children they really were.

Obi-Wan and Amber were like kids in a candy store, attention bouncing from one new, interesting thing to another. Qui-Gon couldn't help but chuckle at them. Dax grinned, apparently enjoying their enthusiasm as well.

"Obi-Wan, look!"

The boy ran over to view whatever it was Amber was studying on one of the numerous datapads, surprise slowly swept across his face.

"Dax, sir, is this what I think it is?" Obi-Wan inquired, breathlessly.

"Well, if you think it's a design for a class 3 hyperdrive, then yes it is my young friend."

"But, they only just started putting class 4's in...You can't...have you built one of these?" Amber asked in amazement.

Dax laughed, "We've started to. The mock up is just over there."

He pointed towards something that, to Qui-Gon, appeared to be an indecipherable hunk of metal. As soon as they spotted it, the two were off once again. Dax and Qui-Gon followed the excited initiates.

"It's only partially built," Dax explained, "My designers are having a hard time routing enough energy to the ionization chamber." they watched as Amber and Obi-Wan moved as close as they could to the hyperdrive, trying to see into every hole and crevice. Dax continued, sighing, "Sometimes, I wonder why I hired those hot-shot, university trained know-it-alls. They're schooling the problem solving skills right out of 'em these days."

Obi-Wan was pointing at something and Amber moved into see whatever it was he was looking at. She gestured at something else and the two dissolved into a quiet, but animated discussion. Qui-Gon remembered being fascinated by the mechanics of a ship when he was still an initiate. In an attempt to prepare a potential Knight for any possibility, all Jedi were taught the basics of ship maintenance and repair, nurturing a fondness for starships in many of the younglings. Most grew out of it, as Qui-Gon had.

"Um, Dax, sir?" Obi-Wan called, tentatively, "Have they finished building the motivator and the fusion generator?"

"Yes, I believe so, Obi-Wan. Why?"

Amber's head popped up from behind him, "We think we know what the problem is."

Dax moved over to where the younglings were standing and Qui-Gon watched as both explained whatever it was they thought they saw. Dax studied the hyperdrive in silence for a moment, fingers running through his long, disheveled beard in deep thought. Soon, his friend let out a loud bark of laughter and clapped both initiates on the back. Shaking his head and still laughing, he steered them back towards where Qui-Gon had remained standing.

"Like I said, no problem solving skills! You're two young Jedi here just found a solution to something that has had my team stumped for a week!"

Dax ruffled their hair, still grinning. Amber and Obi-Wan stared at the ground. Both wore a small, pleased smile, but he could feel that they were also slightly embarrassed. While initiates were always complimented on their skills and a job well done, it was not usual for them to be praised so exuberantly.

"The Jedi Services Corps for these two you say? Qui-Gon, you don't think I could get your Order to send them here do you? I think they would make excellent shipbuilders."

He immediately felt defensive, as if Dax had threatened them. A strange mix of agitation, pride and gloom filled him. The thought of Obi-Wan and Amber not being in the Order was horribly wrong. It was a ridiculous notion. Completely laughable. Qui-Gon was trying to find a suitable answer, when a tall young man came storming up to the group. The Jedi Master knew he had not seen him before, but his features seemed familiar. And, as soon as the man opened his mouth, Qui-Gon knew why.

"Father," he demanded of Dax, practically seething, "What have you done now?"


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks everyone for all the reviews and alerts! This one is a bit on the short side, but it's setting everything up for the next few chapters. The next one should be a bit longer. Please read and review! : )

* * *

Obi-Wan considered the newcomer. With the exception of his facial features, Dax's son was a complete opposite to his father in every way. Almost as tall as Qui-Gon, the son leered at them in disgust. The initiate had no idea what about the Jedi could possibly have him so upset.

"Ah, and this would be my son, Deimos," Dax said, mildly. Their friend seemed determined to ignore the obvious anger rolling off the young man. "Deimos, this is my great friend Qui-Gon Jinn and his two charges, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Amber Jinn."

Deimos threw up his hands in exasperation, "I do not care what their names are, Father. Why are they here? The whole compound is on lockdown and you go galavanting out into a furious blaster fight where you could have gotten yourself killed. And, to top it all off, you grant access to beings who could very well be spies for the Zevaa!"

Dax exploded into laughter at this, causing Deimos' anger to falter. The stocky young man's frosty blue eyes flashed in confusion. "Surely I raised you to use more sense than that! These are Jedi, my son," his father said.

"Jedi or not, they shouldn't be here."

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. Dax's jovial demeanor immediately disappeared, his words causing Deimos to visibly flinch, "They were in danger. The Solari family is many things, but heartless is not one of them. We help those who are in need. And besides, I have known Qui-Gon since before you were born. He is one of the most honorable men I have ever run across. These three are above reproach and you will do well to remember that, Deimos."

"Yes Father," Deimos mumbled, eyes downcast. Obi-Wan could feel that the son was still displeased with their presence, but he was unwilling to endure the vexation of his father.

Dax nodded, melting slightly. The man seemed unable to remain in a poor humor for long, "Now, tell me, where is Deran? Your brother was supposed to be back by now."

"I was just in contact with him. He is close. I've already authorized his entrance into the north quadrant."

"Perhaps you should go wait for him. With any luck at all Deran will be carrying some very important information."

It was said in a carefree manner, but Obi-Wan knew a dismissal when he heard one. It was clear that Deimos did as well. The son turned on his heel and stalked away. Hearing a sigh, the initiate returned his attention to Dax, who was shaking his head ruefully.

"That boy... He is a good son, has a good heart, but he is throughly convinced that I will be the downfall of this company. Thinks I'm a bit of a nut."

Qui-Gon smirked at him, "Well..."

A loud bark of laughter followed, "True, true! He might not be too far off!"

The group began moving once again, exiting the massive hangar. They entered another corridor, but this one was much smaller than the others. The walls were lined with doors and Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder what other mechanical wonders were hidden behind them. It was clear that Dax Solari was not only a great shipbuilder, but an innovative one. That class 3 hyperdrive was supposed to exist in rumor only, and yet there it was, already half-built.

"Deimos was the one who originally questioned my sanity regarding the buyout. He wanted us to sell. Now it seems he feels the need to prove his loyalty by working himself to the bone trying to protect what I've built here. No idea why he feels that way, all has been forgiven. Neither of my sons would ever feed me to the wolves."

"What information has Deran went in search of?" Qui-Gon asked.

Dax smiled warmly at the mention of his other son, a proud glint shinning in his bright, hazel eyes, "Ah, he will hopefully be bringing back damning data relating to the Zevaa Corporation. I still have friends in high places in Corellia's government. All who owe me an abundance of favors. It's about the only thing politicians are good for these days."

"Dax, I hate to cut this reunion short, but we really ought to be going."

"I'm not so sure that would be such a wise move, Qui-Gon. It is almost sundown on Corellia and the Zevaa's gang of miscreants are still outside. I've taken the liberty of preparing appropriate accommodations for you if you so choose."

Obi-Wan glanced at Amber, both hoping to spend a little more time with the eccentric Dax. They watched expectantly as Qui-Gon thought their options over for only a few short moments, before smiling, "We would be happy to accept. Thank you my friend."

"It is nothing. I will owe you forever after that unfortunate incident on Kamar."

"Yes, yes you will."

The two men laughed, leaving the two initiates to wonder what exactly had happened on the planet, Kamar. They continued down the hall, passing workers as they milled about. Heads buried in datapads or talking amongst themselves, they paid little to no attention to the Jedi, but all of them nodded to Dax.

"Here we are."

Dax accessed the control panel, causing the door to slide up. A dormitory was inside, four sleep couches were lined up along the back wall. Two desks sat on either side of the entry way and a refresher was built into the corner. It was sparsely decorated, but it was more than sufficient for the Jedi and far more luxurious lodging than sleeping outside.

"Is there anyway I can contact our fellow group of Jedi?" Qui-Gon asked, "I would like to let them know we might be delayed in meeting them."

"No comm signals can make it out this far under the mountain, but come with me to meet Deran. The north quadrant should be open long enough for you to send a message."

Qui-Gon nodded, then turned to Obi-Wan and Amber, "Stay here you two, I won't be long. Do not leave this place and try to stay out of trouble."

"Yes, Master Jinn," they both replied.

The two watched as Dax and Qui-Gon retreated back down the corridor, then entered the room allowing the door to close behind them. Amber flopped down on one of the beds, boots dangling off the side.

"What trouble could he possibly think we would be able to get in by staying in this room?" she huffed.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan replied, sitting down on one of the other sleep couches, "Why would he think we would get into trouble in the first place?"

Amber raised up long enough to give him a skeptical look. He laughed, "Alright, but Master Jinn doesn't know that. He's only known us a few weeks and I am proud to say that we have not found ourselves in any sticky situations during that time."

"True," she sighed, "Who knows? I've given up trying to puzzle out Qui-Gon Jinn."


	12. Chapter 12

Another late night editing job, so if there are mistakes, my apologies. : ) But, I wanted to go ahead and put this up. So, here it is. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and alerted. Please leave a review for this new chapter if you have the chance!

* * *

Qui-Gon was feeling anxious. There was nothing out of place around him and no sense of danger in the Force, but still the Jedi Master was on edge.

"_I shouldn't have left them alone,_" he thought, eyes darting scanning the area.

He was being ridiculous of course. Amber and Obi-Wan were well-trained Jedi initiates and could handle being on their own for less than an hour. Qui-Gon had already sent a message to Mace, quickly informing him that they would probably be delayed. Now, they were simply waiting for Dax's son to arrive. The Jedi Master had agreed to stay above ground with Dax to greet Deran and provide any cover if need be. Thus far everything had been quiet.

"I think that's him," Deimos announced, pointing to an air speeder off in the distance.

"Looks like them. Son, why don't you go tell Tilly they're almost here. I want our analysis crew ready the moment he lands."

Deimos gave a sharp nod and took his leave through the durasteel hangar doors that were built into the side of the mountain. The entrance, only big enough to allow a small starfighter, was minuscule compared to the others.

"I hope it was a successful trip," Dax murmured, practically bouncing, "But, even if it wasn't, I will just be glad to have both my sons back with me. I always worry about them when they're not nearby."

Qui-Gon glanced at his friend, taking in the air of contentment that surrounded Dax as he thought of his sons. The Jedi Master thought that he might understand exactly what the father was feeling. In spite of all his attempts otherwise, his two younglings had managed to worm their way back into his heart. Not that they had ever been that far away to begin with. The three of them had been brought together all those years ago and perhaps it was the will of the Force that they had been reunited once again.

He turned his thoughts from that complicated mess. Qui-Gon knew it would be a long process that would require him to face his demons regarding Xanatos. It was not an exercise that could be started standing on cliff in the middle of a battle zone. But, he would make the time, because the Jedi Master was starting to think that enduring the seemingly endless torment left from his lost apprentice might yield something even greater than he had experienced before...

Qui-Gon never got to continue his musings. A warning shrieked through the Force right before an almighty blast rumbled from the depths of Dax's headquarters. Or was it multiple explosions? He started to turn towards the hangar door when blaster fire erupted all around them.

"Dax! Get down!" Qui-Gon roared, throwing his friend behind a large, stone outcrop.

It seemed the Master was developing a nasty habit on this trip. This was the second time today that the Jedi found himself dodging blaster bolts.

"It must be the Zevaa!" Dax called over the din, his hands covering his head.

Seconds passed, but so did their assailants. Qui-Gon hoped they assumed their prey had been annihilated and had moved on to another target. But, whether or not their departure was permanent remained to be seen.

"Come on. We need to get down there." The Jedi yanked his friend upright and proceeded to the doorway. He was an arms-length away when the durasteel door slammed shut.

"It's the security system! Everything is going into lockdown!"

"Dax, do you have an override code for this door?"

"Yes."

There was a pause. Qui-Gon turned to look at his friend, "Well? Put it in!"

"How do I say this? Um, there's no control panel for this door."

Rounding on the door, Qui-Gon slammed his fists into the impenetrable metal. He wanted to scream. Somewhere deep below him was the two most important beings in his world and he could not get to them. Cursing himself for being so stubborn, for pushing them away for far too long, Qui-Gon glanced back at Dax.

"There has to be another way in."

The elder man thought for a moment then brightened, "Yes! Some meters down from here there is an emergency exit. It's not technically an entrance, but I should be able to hot wire it."

"Alright, lets get moving."

As the two began their arduous climb down, always watchful for any returning enemies, Qui-Gon reached out into the Force. Unblocking his side of the long untouched bonds, the Master tried to contact either initiate but was only met with indistinct impressions and an intense feeling of confusion.

/_Obi-Wan. Amber. Hold on you two, I'm coming._/

* * *

Amber and Obi-Wan had been involved in an animated conversation about Dax's mechanical advancements when the explosions hit. Amber had been vaguely aware of two other detonations prior to the one closest to them. The shock waves threw both initiates from the sleep couch they had been siting on. Her body had tumbled around through the air, completely of its' own accord. She had come to a stop upside down, slamming hard against one of the walls, a mattress crashing into her.

Pushing it aside, Amber took stock of any possible injuries. There were multiple cuts, including a decent sized gash on the back of her head from hitting the wall. She imagined part of her back would soon be covered in one large bruise. She seemed to be in pretty good condition all things considered. Slowly rolling to an upright position, Amber waited until the room stopped spinning before making her next move.

"Obi-Wan? Are you OK?"

A muffled moan came from somewhere off to her right. Turning, she saw a pile of mattresses and what appeared to be a twisted bed frame. Panic swelled in her, as she stood up. Apparently she moved a little too quick, because she was nearly sent crashing to her knees. Steadying herself with a hand against the wall, Amber paused to gather her barrings once again.

"Obi-Wan? Blast it all, answer me!"

Finally, she heard an irritated grunting from somewhere under the heap of furniture, "I'm fine. I'm just...stuck."

"Hold on."

Amber pushed aside two hulking mattresses, revealing Obi-Wan sprawled beneath a large, heavy metal frame.

Panting, she smiled at him, "Having a nice rest?"

"Oh, yes. I always sleep better _under_ a sleep couch," he said, dryly, "But, I've had enough now. Could I bother you for some assistance?"

Still grinning, Amber grabbed hold of the frame and, with help from Obi-Wan, was able to lift it off of him. Helping him to his feet, she noticed him wince as he straightened up. He waved her off.

"It's nothing. Probably just a bruised rib."

"Just."

"Well, what about you?" he asked, in equal parts concern and aggravation at their situation, "Where's all that blood coming from."

"Head wound," she shrugged, "They always look worse than they actually are." The horrific sound of metal grinding on metal filled their ears, drawing their attention away from their bodily woes for the moment. "I think we need to get out of here."

Both moved swiftly to the door, hands on the hilt of their lightsabers, prepared for whatever may lay beyond the barrier. When it opened, all they saw was chaos, despite the fact that they seemed to be the only ones near their location. The overhead lights were flickering and some of the metal pipping had fell from the ceiling. Sparks flew from every angle. Smoke and an overwhelming heat filled the corridor. One glance out into the hall showed where it was coming from.

Amber gestured to the right and, covering their mouths with their tunic sleeves, the two exited their destroyed quarters, staying as low to the ground as possible. The fire blazed behind him, seeming to lick at their heels as it devoured anything and everything in its' path. Remembering where the main hangar was located, they ran towards it, the smoke and incessant heat lessening only a little. Halfway to their destination, they almost plowed into a durasteel doorway. Upon inspection, they realized that there was no opening mechanism for it.

"It must be an emergency system of some kind. Blocking the fire from the rest of the compound," Obi-Wan said, coughing on smoke.

"Well, we can't go the way we came."

Amber glanced backwards, the deceptively friendly, warm glow of the fire already shining in the gleam of the nearby wall. Both began searching nearby. None of the other doors would open, the wiring that controlled their access panels probably long since fried. She was beginning to think their only option was hacking through the door, when Obi-Wan nudged her.

"If we can't go forward, we could always go up," he said, pointing. Right above them was a ventilation grate. "Ladies first?"

She rolled her eyes at him, but grinned. Boosting her up, Amber slid the grate aside and clamored up into the vent. There was still smoke, but she could no longer feel the oppressive heat from the fire. Reaching down, she grabbed Obi-Wan's arms and helped him up.


	13. Chapter 13

"We trained for this! They couldn't have breached our security, I drafted the semantics myself..."

Dax had been mumbling in disbelief since they began their trek. The two picked a path down the mountain's face, slowly getting closer to their desired destination. Qui-Gon could only hope that they would be able to get in. He could still feel Amber and Obi-Wan, but he worried about how long the two younglings would remain safe in the overrun bunker. As he continued to listen to his friend's ranting, a question formed in the Jedi Master's mind that had been bothering him since they had been attacked.

"Dax? If this is simply about buying your company, why would the Zevaa Corporation enter your headquarters, but make no move to capture you? Surely they knew we were outside waiting for Deran or they would not have waited for that moment to attack. Is there something you are not telling me?"

Since they were in the process of climbing, Qui-Gon could not see the other man's face. Regardless, he could feel the tension and anxiety in Dax as a long pause filled the space between them.

"My dear friend, it is true that the Zevaa want to purchase my company. And, they have a great many reasons to do so, but..."

"There's one in particular?" Qui-Gon guessed.

"My ion cannon designs."

Feet finally reached a ledge and the two ceased climbing. He spared his friend a confused glance as they covered the last meters separating them from their alternate entrance point. "Ion cannons are nothing new, Dax."

"No, they're not. However, an ion cannon that is capable of tight-beam accuracy would be."

Indeed, that was an achievement. Ion cannons were powerful weapons, but were notoriously imprecise. It was not unusual for the weapon to take out one's comrades as well as intended targets. Tight-beam accuracy would open up a whole new range of applications for the cannons.

"And, you're the first to design that technology?"

"That would be correct. But, there is one more thing, Qui-Gon."

The Jedi Master fought the urge to roll his eyes. "_There always is,_" he thought to himself.

"It's not only that I designed one. There might be a fully-functioning, small-scale prototype in my private workstation. You know, about the size of a rocket launcher..." They reached the door and Dax immediately set to work. Pulling a small tool kit from his pocket, he busted open the control panel and began cutting and reconnecting various wires.

"Does anyone else have access to it?"

"With the exception of my sons, no."

Qui-Gon activated his lightsaber seconds before the door slid open. There was no threat nearby, but he imagined that would soon change. As Dax rose to his feet, the Jedi moved ahead of him, entering the newly exposed hallway first.

"Then let us hope your enemies have not reached either of your sons, my friend."

* * *

The ventilation system was larger than expected and Obi-Wan was grateful for that. Crouching only slightly, they moved through the maze. Due to the fire and smoke, the two initiates had taken whatever path would lead them away from danger the quickest. As a result, they were now completely lost. They had taken to peering through periodic vents in an attempt to ascertain their current location.

"Nothing here," Amber whispered.

Silently, they proceeded to the next grate. The system opened even wider and allowed both initiates a view of the corridor below them. Individuals dressed completely in black filed through the hallway, some of Dax's employees marched in front of them, held by blaster-point. They appeared to be the same beings who had attacked the Jedi earlier.

"There's so many," Obi-Wan breathed.

"Well, now we know the explosions weren't an accident."

Their situation seemed to be going from bad to worse. Obi-Wan and Amber had been operating under the assumption that there had simply been a mechanical mishap. They were in an underground manufacturing structure after all. Obi-Wan wondered where Master Jinn was. Hopefully the Jedi Master was alright.

As they continued, the younglings saw more and more intruders. They desperately needed to find an exit point that was not teeming with less than friendly darkly-clothed assailants. The shaft they were currently traveling began to narrow, causing Amber to drop back behind Obi-Wan. It was still a tight squeeze.

Soon, there was no where else to go as the shaft ended in one last grate. It seemed they had stumbled upon a large, circular room. Scanning around the area, Obi-Wan saw no one and could not feel anything threatening nearby. He glanced at Amber and she gave him a small shrug.

Quietly, he removed the grate and both crawled out. Workbenches lined the walls. Multiple, mostly half-built projects cluttered every surface. Designs and assorted parts were strewn about, some had even fell to the floor. Three durasteel counters stood in the middle, all holding big, rather lethal looking weaponry.

"I think we're in Dax's office," Amber said, looking towards a metal desk. Family holos of Dax and far younger versions of his two sons sat on the desk. Various awards were also scattered around, all poking out from among numerous datapads and bits of flimsy.

"I'm not surprised," Obi-Wan replied, perusing the many works in progress, "It looks like most of this stuff is highly experimental. Probably stuff Dax tinkers with in his free time."

Amber was crossing the room to join him when she came to an abrupt stop. A warning filled the Force. Obi-Wan turned, following her gaze to the only doorway. Voices could be heard from other side.

"Go back and prepare for our departure. This security lock requires a retinal scan. You will not be able to enter."

"Yes, sir."

Amber and Obi-Wan scrabbled behind one of the middle workstations for cover. Hand on his lightsaber hilt, he prepared for whatever might happen next. The door slid aside, revealing another being dressed just like the other intruders save for one major exception. This person had removed his head covering, giving the initiates a good view of a very familiar looking tall, blue-eyed man.

It would have been easy to mistake the newcomer for Deimos Solari, were it not for the lack of short-cropped brown hair. Long curls fell in and around the face of someone who could only be Dax's other son, Deran. Unlike Dax and Deimos, who exuded light, Deran's presence was tainted by dark intentions. The man strode towards the counter ahead of the one the young Jedi were hidden behind and lifted up what appeared to be a portable blaster cannon.

Waiting until Deran turned his back to them, they stood drawing their lightsabers and moving towards him. Two blue blades flared to life as they leveled their sabers at Dax's wayward son. He stopped, turning his head slightly to the side.

"Apparently, my friends were unable to dispose of you Jedi."

"Put it down," Amber demanded.

Deran laughed, "Why should I give up my own property, little Jedi?"

"It belongs to your father," Obi-Wan said.

"And, how can you be so sure of that?"

"If you had any real claim to it, you wouldn't have found it necessary to storm Dax's headquarters," Amber stated dryly, annoyance seeping into her tone.

"Very good little Jedi! Perhaps you are more intelligent than I gave you credit for... But, then again, perhaps not." Neither initiate rose to his provocation, "Not even a little curious? Well, you should be. You still haven't noticed the thermal detonator I attached to the bottom of this workbench."

Amber took a moment to check under the workstation, /_He's not lying._/ she sent.

/_How much time do we have?_/ Obi-Wan glanced in her direction.

/_Um, fifteen seconds?_/

Deran used the distraction to his advantage. He rounded on Obi-Wan, hitting him with the large, metal weapon and sending him crashing to the floor. The air flew from his lungs as he connected with the stone. Deran bolted through the exit, before Amber could catch him. He paused only long enough to disable the control panel outside the room as the door slid shut. They were trapped.

"We have to move!" Amber yelled, as she skidded to a halt next to Obi-Wan, trying to yank him to his feet.

Air slowly found its' way back into his lungs as the two younglings ran for the vent once again. Obi-Wan dove in, Amber hot on his heels. The initiates clambered down the long, tapered shaft, trying to put as much distance between them and the impending blast. They paid no heed to the bumps and cuts they received from moving too quickly. Obi-Wan had just turned a corner and Amber was pulling herself around when, for the second time today, the world around them exploded.


	14. Chapter 14

OK, so I know that I updated this earlier today, but I have the next two chapters done and I find myself really wanting to finish this story. The fifth installment in the "Harbor" series is also almost finished and I really want to start posting it. So, I hope updating this twice today doesn't bother anyone. : )

This is a bit long, as well. Just a warning... So, there should be only two or three chapters left after this. We're getting to the end. Thanks for spending some of your precious time on this story! It means a lot and always makes me want to write more! Please leave a review!

* * *

"I am getting really tired of people trying to blow us up," Amber grunted as she kicked out another grate.

Coughing and sputtering she rolled out of the ventilation system once again. Obi-Wan followed, coming to a rest next to her. He raked a hand through his hair, trying to shake out some of the ash from their latest explosion.

"To be fair, I don't think the first few were directed at us in particular. More like anyone in the general vicinity."

"Oh, well that makes me feel loads better," Amber said, tossing him a grin as she stood. They seemed to have found themselves in a supply closet. Boxes of parts and wires filled shelf after shelf. "We should get moving. We need to find Deran before he can escape."

Grabbing his outstretched hand, Amber helped Obi-Wan to his feet. Both moved towards the only door in the small, darkened closet and paused listening for noise outside. They heard nothing. Silently, they crept from their would-be hiding place. The hall was completely deserted.

"Any ideas where we are?"

"None at all," Obi-Wan murmured.

The two initiates ran down the corridors, dodging debris and making turns as the Force guided them. Both could feel a vague tug coming from the east. They remained the only ones in the complex network of hallways. It was not surprising. Deran had ordered his fellow to prepare for departure prior to stealing whatever he took from Dax's office. More than likely, they were already on their way out.

Amber stopped when she realized that Obi-Wan was no longer next to her. She turned and saw her friend standing a few steps behind her, his head tilted to one side.

"What?"

"Did you hear that?"

She stood looking around and listening for a moment, "No..."

But, then she became aware of a very faint something off to her left. There was someone behind a durasteel door. He raised an eyebrow at her and she nodded in recognition. They moved in tandem, surrounding the door as they activated their lightsabers. One last glance at Obi-Wan and Amber pressed the control panel.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Deimos."

Amber looked the young man over. He was bound and gagged, perhaps a little worse for wear, but otherwise he seemed fine. She moved into the small room.

"We met your brother," she said, removing the rag from his mouth, "Wonderful personality."

"Who do you think put me in here? I don't know what's wrong with him. He's gone mad."

"He took something from your father's office. A weapon of some sort," Obi-Wan told him while Amber removed the restraints. "We're not sure what he's planning on doing with it, but he most certainly intends to take it with him."

"What did it look like?"

"Like a modified laser cannon."

Deimos paled at the news, "We have to find him before he leaves."

Without so much as a cursory glance, Dax's son took off down the hall. Amber sighed as she threw down the abandoned shackles. The two initiates tore after Deimos, hoping they would be able to catch him before he did something foolish.

* * *

"Have I ever mentioned that you Jedi can be absolutely terrifying? Remind me never to upset you," Dax stated weakly as he stepped out from his makeshift cover. Part of the ceiling had collapsed during the earlier assault, giving Dax a place to hide while Qui-Gon disabled some sentries standing guard.

"Here," Qui-Gon tossed Dax a blaster that was still intact, "You might need this."

"Oh! Surely, you don't think..." his friend trailed off as he hurried to keep up with the advancing Jedi Master.

Unfortunately, Qui-Gon did think it might become necessary for Dax to fight for his life. His enemies were obviously instructed to kill, not capture. The Master's recent bout with them had proven that. Moving swiftly down the halls, Qui-Gon headed towards the large hangar bay his friend had shown them less than two hours ago. By now, escape would be on these intruder's minds and an operational starship would be their best bet.

Rounding one final corner, the two emptied into the massive hangar. It was completely silent. Far too quiet for the Jedi Master's liking. His eyes scanned for movement as he slipped deeper into the Force. There were multiple beings, all unfriendly and all currently surrounding them. Under normal circumstances, Qui-Gon would be more than capable of taking what appeared to be approximately twenty assailants.

But, he had Dax to consider. His friend was not used to battle and, despite the fact that he designed weapons, Qui-Gon seriously doubted the man had ever fired many blasters. Besides that, there was absolutely no shelter for Dax to take advantage of. If a fight broke out, the Jedi Master have to protect his friend as well as take out his adversaries. More than likely it would not end well.

"Put away your weapon, Jedi," a cool voice called from behind.

"Deran," Dax cried, dropping his pilfered blaster and starting towards the young man dressed in black.

Qui-Gon turned, "Dax, stay where you are."

The man paused, finally realizing that his son had a blaster trained on him. Qui-Gon saw a large metal object at the younger man's feet. The Jedi Master could only presume it was the ion cannon. The father looked at his child, confusion written all over his face. "Deran? What is the meaning of this? What are you doing?"

"What you should have done a long time ago, Father," the younger man spat. Qui-Gon eyed Deran's comrades as they closed ranks on the Jedi and his friend. "You will be the end of this company. I refuse to allow you to drag me down with you."

"But," Dax stammered, taking an involuntary step towards Deran. He seemed unable to process what was going on here. He could not accept that one of his sons was currently in the process of betraying him. "Deran, it was you who championed my plans. You agreed with me when Deimos begged me to sell..."

"I knew my brother was lost once you convinced him to go along with you. Deimos is a idealistic fool, just like you. You've always preached quality and progress above all else, but what about profit? Shouldn't we reap the rewards from our work? Certainly, you have always been paid well, but you could have asked for so much more."

Deran's face was contorted by the prospect of power and excess wealth. Qui-Gon knew that expression well. It was one of the last looks Xanatos had ever offered his former Master. He fought the memories, doing his best to focus on the reality at hand as Deran continued, "Our family could be powerful by now. We could be in the same position the Zevaa Corporation is in."

"My son, what has happened to you? I did not bring you up this way. Please, you must stop this madness," Dax's voice was dripping with despair, his son's words slowly breaking the elder man's heart.

The younger man shook his head, a delirious smirk contorting his face, "Oh no, Father, on the contrary, I have seen beyond your stunted vision. I have surpassed both you and Deimos. All that is left is the removal of both of you."

"What...?" Dax squeaked, eyeing the blaster in Deran's hand.

The son laughed, "Do not worry, I would never shoot my own Father. No. No, I will leave you here, in your favorite place. Already my fellows have blocked all the other exits. This hangar is the last opening. One final loose end. Over these many months, I have acquired all that I need from this place. The ion cannon was the final piece. I no longer have need of this place. Or of you."

"This will become your mausoleum. A tomb to the once-great Dax Solari," Deran gestured to the hangar, his voice honed to a quiet, dangerous edge. Ice blue eyes glinted savagely, "May he rest in piece."

The tone was so much like Xanatos. So much anger. Qui-Gon stood, watching the exchange unable to move. It was as if he was only distantly viewing the conversation between Dax and Deran. His memories of the last time he had seen his fallen apprentice becoming more real to him by the second.

His heart raced as Deran's face became that of his former Padawan. That horrible glare directed at him, not Dax. Qui-Gon could see the lightsaber threatening him. He could hear the slight hum, feel the heat from the blade. The Master was drowning in his memories, reduced to a virtual stone statue in the middle of a circular firing squad. Soon, he would suffocate on the nightmarish memories. He deserved nothing less. It was a fitting punishment for failing to see the signs. For failing to save his apprentice.

Except...

There was something nagging at the edge of his consciousness, urging him away from the abyss. More like dragging him. A surge in the Force emanating from two blazes of light. The promise of help, begging him to hold out just a little bit longer.

A deep inhale drove the ghost of Xanatos away. He knew those two presences. Amber and Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon basked in the opened bonds. The links were still tentative, weak from the many years without use. The Master imaged that neither initiate was aware of the newly, unblocked connection or that they were accidently accessing it in their desperation. The Jedi Master couldn't help but smile. He had waited a very long time to feel those two cherished presences in his mind once again.

* * *

Deimos was tearing through the bunker like a man possessed. Obi-Wan and Amber were right behind him as the three barreled through the corridors towards the hangar bay. Obi-Wan could feel the mix of emotions oozing from that area. Anger, horror, despair. It was an almost overwhelming wave, continuously crashing on the two initiates. But, above all, he felt the pain and deep sorrow from the Jedi Master.

Master Jinn was like a beacon in the Force, and at this close proximity both younglings could feel the intense emotions radiating from the man. Obi-Wan tried to reach out to the Master, attempting to tell the man he was not alone, that they were on their way. He could feel that Amber was doing the same. They tried to offer some lifeline of support against the horrible storm of whatever the elder Jedi was facing. They did their best, knowing full well that Master Jinn would not hear them.

Obi-Wan was finally recognizing where he was. They were short meters from the hangar bay. "I'm going for my brother. Don't try to stop me," Deimos called behind him, "Make sure my Father is safe."

"Deimos, no! Wait!" Amber shouted as Dax's son charged into the cavernous space.

The two initiates ignited their lightsabers once again. Surprise was on their side, giving them enough time to cross the distance that separated them from the Jedi Master and Dax. Obi-Wan was distantly aware of Deimos colliding with Deran, as the young Jedi engaged the nearest assailants.

Taking out two each, Amber and Obi-Wan surrounded Dax, who was laying prone on the ground. Qui-Gon had thrown the man down, seeming to already know what the initiates had in mind. Backs to each other, the Jedi deflected the barrage of blaster fire. They worked together seamlessly, the Force flowing from one to the other. Blurs of blues and green flashed through the air, disabling enemy after enemy. If one Jedi left an opening, another was their to cover their lapse.

Soon, only a few were left. The remaining three surrendered to the Jedi, dropping their blasters. Obi-Wan looked to where Deimos and Deran had been fighting. Deimos clutched his right shoulder, in obvious pain. He appeared to have suffered a blaster wound. Deran was next to him, unconscious. Dax raised his head, looking for his sons. The man was on his feet, quickly making his way to Deimos. The Jedi left him to his son as they gathered and bound the rest of Deran's team.

* * *

Qui-Gon stood next to Dax, watching with him as Deran was led from the hangar bay along with his cohorts. He had convinced his friend to call in a security team from Corellia's capital, Coronet. Deran would stand trial for his crimes. While it was true that the Zevaa Corporation wished to purchase Dax's company, it turned out that Deran was actually behind everything. He had used the Zevaa as a cover, letting them be blamed for his sabotage and thievery.

The Master glanced at his friend. Dax's expression was unreadable, but Qui-Gon could feel the sadness rolling off the man. "Will you be alright?"

Dax took a moment to think before speaking, "Yes, I think so. My son broke my heart today. He is no longer the boy I knew. Or the man I thought I had come to know. I will grieve the loss of him for the rest of my days." The man sighed, looking down.

But, when he glanced up at the Jedi Master, Qui-Gon was surprised to see his eyes clear and a small smile gracing his lips, "But, I still have Deimos and he is even more dear to me after today. He fought for me and for what we have built. Silly boy that he is, placing himself in danger like that." Dax shook his head ruefully, "I could have lost him today. Could have lost both sons. But, I didn't and for that, I am forever grateful. Together, we will build from this betrayal. I am a lucky man, Qui-Gon."

As they watched Deran disappear aboard a security force air speeder, the Master mentally checked his two initiates. Obi-Wan and Amber, along with Deimos, were resting and being treated for their minor wounds in the medical center. He knew the younglings were still oblivious to the bonds between them and the Master.

Qui-Gon preferred to keep it that way for now. He was content simply being able to feel their presences without the block. He remembered well the fear he had felt trapped outside Dax's headquarters, unable to help Amber or Obi-Wan. It had almost been unbearable. Qui-Gon also recalled the immense relief he had felt when those two had charged into the hangar bay, banishing the harsh memories of Xanatos. The Jedi Master now knew what Dax was talking about. Yes, he would mourn the loss of Xanatos, perhaps forever. But, he had so much more than he had lost. His friend wasn't the only fortunate one.

"Come on," Dax sighed, turning away from the departing air speeder. The man offered the Jedi Master a small grin, "Let's go check on our respective charges."

* * *

"Where in the blazes have you three been?" Mace Windu demanded as the wayward Jedi team exited the borrowed transport.

"It's a long story my friend."

Amber sighed, seeing the smug looks on the other initiates faces. They had lost the race. Master Jinn had required them to stay with Dax, wishing to make sure their injuries healed properly. They had also helped their new friend make sure his business would be safe and secure as they rebuilt. For that, Amber and Obi-Wan had been glad. They were happy to help Dax and Deimos as much as they could. Dax had sent them in an air speeder to their rendezvous point to meet Master Windu's team. Their alloted four days had run out over five hours ago.

"And, it's one I'll have to tell you later," Qui-Gon continued, "I think we should get these initiates back to the Temple."

Master Windu eyed each one of them, but nodded. He herded his group on board their waiting ship, leaving the other three standing just outside.

"Well you two, are you ready to head back home."

"Yes, Master Jinn," both responded in monotone.

In truth, neither Obi-Wan or Amber were ready to leave. They were simply going back to pack their bags and take their leave of the Temple once again. Only this time, it would be for good.


	15. Chapter 15

I believe there will be just one chapter left after this one. Yay! : )

Thanks to all the wonderful readers and reviewers! This story has surpassed all the review and alert stats of my other stories, so a big thank you to all of you fine readers out there for that! I try to send a message to everyone who reviews, but I couldn't send one to one person so...

The Zeltron - Thanks so much for such wonderful words and for taking the time to review! I'm happy to hear you're enjoying this series so much and I'm glad I was able to give you a bit of a surprise. I hope you enjoy the end of this and the next story! : )

* * *

After consuming a quick midday meal, Qui-Gon found himself roaming around his quarters, performing the traditional rituals of one who had been away from home. There were belongings to unpack and put away. There were clothes to be washed, comms to be listened to and answered. The Jedi Master lost himself in the mundane activities, knowing full well that he would soon be interrupted.

Mace had grilled him for information on the trip back to the Temple. His friend had wanted to hear about their unexpected exploits on Corellia; a tale Qui-Gon had been all too happy to regale him with. But, unfortunately, that had not been the end of it. The other Master had felt the shift in the Force. He knew the links between Qui-Gon, Amber and Obi-Wan were reopened. Mace was one of only three individuals who knew the entire story. He was well aware of the complex relationships and series of events that had drawn the Master and the initiates together over the years. It was a long and messy affair to be sure.

But, Qui-Gon had refused to discuss it with Mace. It was not that Qui-Gon did not want to confide in or solicit guidance from his friend. It was simply that this set of circumstances was far too intricate. Before he could go any further, Qui-Gon needed to seek out the guidance of one individual in particular.

Unable to directly reach Master Yoda, Qui-Gon had left a message requesting a meeting with the venerable Jedi Master. Though, from the way Mace had stormed off after departing their ship, he imagined Yoda would know he needed to speak with him long before checking his messages.

As it was, Qui-Gon had just finished requesting a new survival pack to replace the one he lost when a soft knock sounded at his door. The Master crossed to the entryway quickly, activating the control panel once he reached it.

"Master Qui-Gon. Come in may I?"

He bowed slightly, stepping aside to let the elder Jedi in. Yoda walked through to the common room, taking a seat on one of the low set chairs. Qui-Gon followed, sitting on the comfortably wore in green couch. He waited patiently, enduring the scrutiny of the elder Master.

"Heard I did, that performed well you class did."

"Yes they did, Master."

"Especially your two." Master Yoda cocked his head to the side, gauging the younger Master's reactions intently. Qui-Gon simply smiled and nodded. After a moment, the diminutive Jedi sighed, "Follow those two, trouble does. Change that will not. Glad I am that handled themselves well they did. Strong in the Force they are. And, hear I do that returned have the bonds between you three."

"Yes, Master. I don't think it can be helped."

"Created by the Force they were. Interfere with them we cannot." He stared at the elder Master in shock. Yoda sighed, "Dangerous such bonds can be. But, true it is that save and strengthen the individuals they can. A balance you must find, Qui-Gon, between teacher and friend. Find it with Xanatos you did not. That is why blinded to him you were."

"I know, Master."

Yoda nodded, gazing at him critically, "Yes. Learned that lesson you have. But, accepted have you that his choice it was? That stop him from leaving the light you could not?"

"Letting Xanatos go completely will be an ongoing process, but I know now that it was his choice."

"Good. Lightens my heart to hear that it does, young one," Yoda said, a rare tint of tenderness coloring his voice. The Master smiled as he continued, "Had help realizing that you did."

The Master did not continue. Qui-Gon knew that Yoda was waiting for him. He took a deep breath before speaking, "Master, surely you know that Obi-Wan and Amber must be trained."

"Hmm..."

"You said it yourself, they're strong. They will be extraordinary Knights someday."

Yoda did not respond, his expression unreadable. The Master had taken to contemplating a small purple flowering plant sitting near the chair he was in. Qui-Gon fought a surge of impatience, taking a few moments to release the feeling to the Force. The elder Jedi was being far too cryptic and quiet for Qui-Gon's liking.

"Hmm... Yes, important they are."

"Then, they will be trained?"

At this, Yoda returned his gaze to Qui-Gon, "Preparing to leave they are. Managed to find a Master neither initiate has." The younger Jedi was dumbfounded. All he could do was blink at the small Master. "Or, know something do you, that I do not?"

There was another prolonged break in the conversation. "I am ready to teach again, Master."

"Agree with that I do. But, which initiate will you take, Qui-Gon?"

He locked eyes with the elder Master. Qui-Gon resolutely refused to reply, knowing that his lack of response was all the answer Yoda would need. They sat like that for what felt like a small eternity. To Qui-Gon's great surprise, Yoda began to chuckle. The Jedi Master stood and prepared to take his leave.

"Speak with the Council of this matter, I must. Keep yourself available Master Qui-Gon. Imagine I do that requested your presence will be."

* * *

Amber perused the datapad she had been given at her meeting for the Exploratory Corps, feet automatically directing her towards her room. She had missed the evening meal with Obi-Wan and Bant due to the impromptu assembly. The two initiates only had three days left before being shipped out, so the interruption had been a highly unwelcome one. Distracted and morose, the youngling rounded the last corner, still scanning her materials.

"Initiate Jinn?"

Amber's head snapped up. Standing in front of her door was Obi-Wan and an older Padawan."Yes?"

"You are to come with me."

The Padawan turned without any explanation, expecting the two initiates to follow him. They fell into step behind the young Rodian. Amber shot Obi-Wan a confused look.

/_What's going on?_/

He gave a slight shrug, /_I got the same amount of information from him as you did._/

She sighed, deciding that whatever it was couldn't possibly be worse than being Masterless and delegated to the Service Corps. But, as the group entered the southwestern spire's repulsorlift, whose only destination was the High Council chambers, the young initiate began to second guess that assumption.


	16. Chapter 16

"We are in so much trouble," Obi-Wan said as he paced around the room.

Amber tracked his progress across the floor, "We haven't done anything wrong."

"That we know of."

"I'm pretty sure we'd be one of the first to know if we had done something," she replied, sarcastically. "You are overreacting."

"Master Jinn was sitting just outside the Council chambers, some Councilors were in here asking about our bond and you think everything is fine?"

Unfortunately, Obi-Wan had a point, "Okay, but we don't know for sure that we're in trouble."

"When have we ever been brought up here unless something has gone horribly wrong? Master Yoda and Master Windu were the only ones who ever knew about out link. Why would they tell the entire Council now?"

All of these were disconcertingly true, but Amber was unwilling to admit it, ignoring the uneasy feeling his words gave her, "Force Obi-Wan, we will be fine. Would you please sit down before you send yourself into a frenzy?" she asked, rolling her eyes. He took a reluctant seat next to her on the floor.

She had always presumed this overly analytical side of Obi-Wan was a direct result of being more in tune with the Unifying Force and his propensity for visions. Her friend had an irksome tendency to over-think everything, especially when it came to potential consequences. A thought crossed her mind causing Amber to smirk, "Besides, what could they possibly do? Send us away from the Temple?"

He gave her a withering look, "Ha, ha. You are hilarious."

She leaned over, nudging him slightly. "We will be fine," she murmured. Obi-Wan offered her a small smile, as both initiates settled in to wait for whatever was to come.

* * *

Qui-Gon was growing impatient. As Yoda had predicted, he had been called to the Council spire to be questioned. Actually, very little questioning had occurred. They had asked him to confirm what Master Yoda had already told them. As it turned out, the elder Jedi had told them quite a lot. The entire Council now knew about the bonds. They knew the entire story, with the exception of Qui-Gon's biological relation to Amber. Why Yoda had remained silent on that point was beyond the Jedi Master. After a short while of yes and no questions, the meeting had turned into a rather heated discussion of his request. The esteemed members of the Council spoke around Qui-Gon, as if he was not even in the room.

Mace had taken unexpected pity on him and dismissed Qui-Gon, telling him to await their decision outside. An hour had passed before the Master saw any movement in the small antechamber. Qui-Gon had been shocked to see Obi-Wan and Amber step out from the turbolift, escorted by an elder Padawan. He felt their uncertainty as they were led to a meditation chamber. He knew they were more than a little worried, apparently unaware of the reasons they had been brought here.

He had wanted to go reassure the two initiates, but the Master had been expressly forbidden to speak with them. He thought it was ridiculous to leave the younglings completely without information, an opinion he felt stronger about when a few Council members exited their chambers and disappeared into the mediation room. The Councilors were not in there five minutes when Qui-Gon felt a dramatic spike in the amount of confusion coming from Amber and Obi-Wan, as well as an intense wave of panic. They were questioning them about their bond.

The Master had to exert all his willpower to remain seated. Much as he wanted to barge in there and demand they leave the two younglings alone, Qui-Gon knew that would do much more harm than good. He needed all the Councilors he could get on his side. Not only that, his interference would probably disturb the initiates more than him staying out of the way. Obi-Wan and Amber did not know that he cared. To the contrary, Qui-Gon was relatively certain they were convinced he did not like them at all.

In the end, the Council members were with the younglings for only ten minutes. Afterwards, they returned to the High Council's chambers without even a glance at him. And so, he continued to wait. He knew what he asked was unheard of. He also knew the Jedi Council was required to investigate and debate this issue. Regardless, he thought they could be going about it in a different way.

"Qui-Gon?"

"Mace?" he asked without looking up.

"The Council is requesting your presence," Mace said, adding in a whisper, "Try to be polite."

Qui-Gon stood and followed his friend towards the door. Striding into the silent chamber, he came to a stop in the middle of the room as Mace retook his seat.

"Master Jinn, apologize for your wait we do. Mostly decided the Council is, but some questions do we still have."

He nodded, awaiting the first query. It came from Ki-adi Mundi. "Why do you ask this of us Master Jinn? As you know, multiple Padawans has been discouraged since the Ruusan Reformation."

"It has also been centuries since a pair of naturally bonded initiates have been found," Qui-Gon replied civilly enough, despite the fact that he bristled at the subtle use of Order history against him. Reigning himself in, he continued, "I think we can all agree this is a special case. Their link is the strongest I have ever witnessed and they are only twelve years old. I have seen it both help and hinder these two. As you well know, they have managed to survive and accomplish that which would fluster a Senior Padawan. With proper training, they would be a great asset to the Jedi Order."

"It is my opinion that they are far too young to be separated. I have seen first hand what happens when they are. A permanent parting would be tremendously detrimental to their physical and mental well-being."

"So, the best interests of the children and the Order are your only motivations, Master Jinn?"

Qui-Gon turned his gaze to Mace. His friend's expression was unreadable. He took that as a warning to tread carefully, "It is true that I care for these two initiates. I have already bonded with them and those connections are far stronger than the ones I had with either of my previous two apprentices. It would be an honor for me to train initiates Jinn and Kenobi." Qui-Gon paused, locking eyes with as many Councilors as he could. "But, even if you decide against that, I hope that the Council will find them a suitable master. I believe it would be a detriment to them and to us all if they are not trained."

A murmur filled the room, as whispered conversations erupted throughout the chamber. Soon, Yoda called them back to order, considering Qui-Gon as he leaned on his gimer stick. "Agree with you the Council does. Clear it is that play a critical role in the Order's future, these two will." An amused twinkle glinted in the venerable Master's eyes as he finished, "Go speak with the younglings you should."

* * *

Obi-Wan had been starting to think the Masters had forgotten about them, when the meditation chamber's door finally opened. Both initiates jumped to their feet, bowing at the arrival of Master Jinn.

"I'm sorry you two have had to wait so long. I'm sure you are curious as to why you were brought here."

Both initiates nodded, waiting for the him to continue. Obi-Wan was surprised when the Master seemed to be at a loss for words. It almost seemed like he was nervous.

"I have requested the Council's permission to train you and they have given their consent." If it was possible the Master seemed even more anxious. "If you'll accept me as your Master, that is."

This was not what Obi-Wan had been expecting. They had been under the impression that the Jedi Master did not like either of them. Apparently, they had been mistaken. He felt overjoyed. One of them was not going to be headed to the Jedi Service Corps after all. And, not only that, they would serve under one of the most respected and well-known Jedi in the Temple. Amber and Obi-Wan reveled in the initial wave of elation, but soon it was replaced by bewilderment.

The two initiates shared a confused glance before either of them spoke. "Master Jinn? Could we ask a question?"

"Certainly, Obi-Wan."

"Which one of us are you planning on taking as your apprentice?"

The Jedi Master simply stared at them both for a moment before he began to chuckle, "I suppose I didn't make that entirely clear did I? You must excuse me. I have to admit, I'm not very good with these sorts of things." He sighed, "I was addressing the both of you."

"Isn't that against the code?"

"Because of the bond between the two of you, the Council has determined it would be better to keep you together."

"Does everyone know about this now?" Amber asked, exasperated.

Master Jinn laughed, "The Council and I are the only ones who are aware of it. Though, it is to remain a secret to everyone else." Sobering, the elder Jedi knelt in front of them, putting himself at eye level with them. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders, "It will not be a normal apprenticeship. I suspect, in many ways, it will be more difficult than most. There will be two of you and the Council has already determined that there will need to be extra rules and requirements. I would understand if this arrangement is unacceptable to you," the Master said, looking away, "The choice is yours."

"Master Jinn?" Amber started tentatively, "I can't speak for Obi-Wan, but I would be honored to be your apprentice."

Obi-Wan nodded, "As would I."

A wide smile graced the Master's face. It was the happiest Obi-Wan had ever seen him. He stood, regarding both in turn, "Well, then...let us begin, my Padawans."

-The End-

* * *

So, that is the end of this one. Hopefully it ended alright. I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed and alerted this story. It surpassed all my other stories in all those areas, for which I am very grateful to you fine readers! : ) A special thanks goes out to Obi's Mom and charliebrown1234 who reviewed a lot, if not every chapter. You guys rock!

I'll be posting the 5th installment, "Though the Paces," after this one, so it can be found in my profile if anyone is interested in soldiering on with this. It's turned into a far lighter story, lacking in death-defying situations and injury. But, it will be angsty and mushy and (hopefully) some good fun.

Thanks to everyone who has made it this far! I'd love to know what everyone thinks now that this story is at an end, so if you have the time, please leave a review! : ) Happy reading and writing all!


End file.
